Fatal Attraction
by obsidians
Summary: Ryoga picks up a present for Akane while in China that could change his life forever. Ryoga what are you doing with Ranma? Lemony Goodness and Waff ahead. Co-Written with DaisukiFox. This has been a Daisidian Production
1. Chapter 1

**Sid:**

I met Daisukifox when I reviewed one of his stories and quite enjoyed it even though it lacked lemons. So we got to pming each other and thought it might be fun to combine both of our skills, his being fluff and mine lemons. The plot is his with me tweaking it a bit.

**DaisukiFox**:

And that Daisuki guy would be me! That's right, I've always wanted to explore a more M rated side of my writing abilities. Most likely more sexual flirting, it's just a way to have fun and test myself!

I'm glad to be here... by the way.

We don't own Ranma and never wish to own Akane!

End A/N

Ryoga was in Japan, or was it China? He couldn't recognize the language. It sounded vaguely Chinese, but usually not this many people spoke Chinese in Japan . Come to think of it, the people looked more Chinese then Japanese. Ryoga moaned and lowered his head, he gave it a shake. The reason why that was because he was in China, how he got there he didn't know but he only had a week to find Akane the perfect birthday present and find his way back to Nerima.

"Damn it Ryoga, how the hell did you get to China? " he cried annoyed at himself. "Great and now I'm thirsty and don't even know how to ask anyone for something to drink" he raged, getting strange looks from the people on the street as they went about their businesses, positive that Ryoga was insane for yelling at no one. He sighed and pulled out his empty water bottle when someone handed a bottle of Evian to him. "Water?" an accented voice said in flawless Japanese. Ryoga gratefully took the bottle from the slim hand that offered it to him and gulped it down.

"Thank you" he said in the Chinese equivalent of Engrish.

The girl said "I do speak Japanese" with a laugh. He studied the girl in front of him that stood behind a stand. She was tall and pale for an Asian girl and had bright blue hair with dark purple eyes, there was something about the lines of her body that echoed the almost caucasian look of Shampoo and Mousse of the Amazons, that and her hair gave it away. She was pretty and he placed her around the same age as himself.

"Are you an Amazon?" he asked.

Her eyes registered surprise "How did you know that, I am from generations back. Not a lot of people recognize that on sight"

"I know a couple of them, one of girls has purple hair" Ryoga explained.

"Are they in Japan? Weird, few ever leave the village. Do you know what they're doing there?" she asked.

"It's a long story" Ryoga said.

"Isn't it nice that you're totally lost and it's a slow day for me?" she said settling onto a stool.

"So what's your name it is Shampoo or Mousse or something like that?" Ryoga asked before he began his story.

"It's Amy Wong, do I look like a bathroom cabinet to you?" she asked. Ryoga told her about the quest for vengeance he had with Ranma, about his various fiancées and the general chaos that surrounded him.

"It sounds like this Ranma is the luckiest or unluckiest guy on the planet, depending on which way you look at it" Amy observed.

"How so, he's the best martial artist around, he has women falling out of his butt and he's the most popular guy around. If they made a TV show out of him, it would be a hit" Ryoga asked confused.

"He has people chasing him around all the time and never has room to breath. It sounds like he lives in a video game" Amy said.

"What does it matter? He has my girl Akane and treats her badly all the time" Ryoga cried.

"Are you sure it isn't Ranma that you have a crush on? It seems like you're the one always following him." She pointed out.

"Ryoga Hibiki is not gay, I hate him" Ryoga cried. "Now excuse me I have to find a present for Akane" he said and started to walk away.

"Does she like rubies?" Amy asked and pulled out a necklace with a pendent of a huge ruby with two beautifully carved dragons entwined around it.

Ryoga's eyes grew wide at how beautiful it was. "That can't possibly be real!" he cried.

She shrugged "Of course it is, it's been in my family for generations. It even comes with an appraisal certificate" she said.

"Why would you want to sell it then?" he asked.

"It's supposed to have some sort of curse, it forces you to love or hate someone, something like that" she said with a shrug.

Ryoga failed to look impressed "It's funny that every thing from China seems to come with a curse? Does it work kind of like the reverse jewel?" he asked.

"You know about that?" she asked impressed by his knowledge.

"Weird things happen when the Amazons are around" Ryoga said.

"Ain't that the truth" she agreed. "Are you interested? I was told by my father not to display it, just sell it to the first worthy person I find and this Ranma and yourself sound ideal" Amy asked.

Ryoga thought about it "I only have five thousand yen" he said cautiously.

"Sold!" she said and wrapped it up carefully. "Make sure you give this to Ranma" she said.

"Don't you mean Akane?" Ryoga asked confused.

"Sorry I must have mixed up the names" she apologized. "I hope she has a lovely birthday" she said with a happy smile.

"Thank you so much Amy, you've made my day" Ryoga cried and departed happily.

"Not as much as you've made mine" she replied and watched until the yellow shirted boy faded into the distance. She was joined by a middle aged couple.

"So it's gone my daughter and shall never plague this family again?" her father asked.

"It's going all the way to Japan and shall not longer disturb our family" she said with a smile.

"Great, I can leave your father now" declared her mother and did so.

As things seemingly went well for Ryoga, he couldn't help but wonder where he would end up next. He only hoped that he would get Akane her gift on time. Luckily he had given himself at least a month's time in preparation and wandered onto a cargo ship when it was about to depart. Therefore The lost boy had managed to get a free trip back to Japan. Of course that meant he had heading off to the Nermia. Ryoga had spent the entire trip trying to figure out why there were so many boxes.

He got back to Japan and from there he continued heading to any place he could try and remember, but when he had made it to the more cities in Japan, he started to notice that everything was written in Japanese; obviously a good sign.

"Maybe this'll be sooner than I thought." he smirked.

One month later

Once again, Ryoga found himself cursing his luck. He had intended on getting there way earlier than this, but he was sure he was in the Nermia district, that much he could tell. The yellow clad martial had gone by the park; that much he could tell.

Ryoga kept the necklace that Amy sold him tightly clenched in his hand, as if he was afraid to lose it, "Where are you Akane..." he whispered, becoming anxious. He knew that her birthday was arriving and it'd only be a few days until then.

Little did he know that he was actually standing outside of the Tendo's home.

Ryoga probably wouldn't have noticed if Kasumi hadn't spotted him before he could get even further, "Ryoga... what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Huh...?" Ryoga asked, confused. "What're you doing here, Kasumi?" blinking a few time he realized something. There looking up and from behind Kasumi was her home.

"Well, I live here... but I have some things to get to at the market, would you mind staying here and waiting for the others? It'd be nice to have you over for dinner, it has been awhile since we've seen you after all." the eldest Tendo sister offered.

"Oh... um... sure, b-but could you tell me where Akane is...?" he asked, blushing at the thought of being able to give Akane his gift.

"She'll be home soon, please come inside." she said, ushering him in. "Akane is with her friends at the moment but I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you visiting."

"O-okay... thank you, Kasumi." Ryoga bowed, then walked over to her and walking past the door.

The brown light brown haired sister stepped to the side, giving him entrance to their home. This wouldn't be the first he had been invited in, why would it be any different? When he had entered he hadn't spotted anyone, so, he decided he'd wait out on the porch.

That's when Ranma jumped over the fence to the Tendo's backyard, landing in a kneeling position. "Ryoga...?" he asked, raising a brow. "What're you doing here, huh!" he shouted, raising his hands and taking a battle stance.

"I'm not here to fight you, ya' jerk... I'm here to give this to Akane." he stated, holding up the necklace by the chain. The dragon carvings only glimmered, merely complimenting the beautiful ruby centerpiece. Not that Ranma was even one to even care about those things.

"Wha'cha get her this time, huh...? Knowing you, it's something stupid no doubt." Ranma stated, walking over to the lost boy and inspecting the pendant in his hands. "Yeah, it's gotta' be fake... no way you can get something that good, P-chan."

Ryoga had been suppressing the need to attack Ranma, but with Ranma's last comment, he snapped, "How dare you call something for Akane stupid!" Ryoga shouted, reaching his out to his backpack and pulling out his umbrella, slapping the gender changing martial artist back into the nearest koi pond.

"AH!" Ranma screamed, not expecting him to overreact like he had.

Ryoga huffed, swinging his umbrella to lay it on his shoulder, "Serves you right..." Ryoga commented, waiting for her to emerge from the pond.

Ranma shot up from the koi pond and sat up, "Geez, you didn't have to do that ya' know!"

"Why don't you come and do something about it..." Ryoga taunted, moving his umbrella out in front of him like a sword.

The red headed girl growled before she rose up from the pond, stomping her way over there she tried to size up Ryoga, a stare down of sorts.

The stare was returned, Ryoga wasn't about to let that arrogant jerk get away with insulting his gift for the girl he treasured, "What are you waiting...?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ranma was about to reply, though for some reason couldn't find the strength to say anything she really wanted, it seemed as though her mind was on pause. Shaking her head a bit, she felt as though something was affecting her. 'Gotta teach pig breath some manners!' she thought, straightening out her thoughts.

Ranma had returned to staring at him, for some reason she wasn't able to hold it. Her serious expression slowly became a suggestive smile, almost cat like fashion. "Mmm... you're looking good, Ryoga." she purred, leaning over to him and pushing his umbrella to the side.

"R-Ranma...!" Ryoga choked, leaning his back in.

Ranma only did as she felt she should, she pressed her chest up onto him, her ample breasts rubbing up against him. She placed her hands on the sides of his collarbone, making them snake around his shoulders. "Don't fight it... you know you want this..." the red headed cooed.

Ryoga's mind wasn't able to process if he didn't want to. He felt as though some force was driving him closer, as if he wasn't in control of his own body... 'What the hell is going on...!' Ryoga thought, practically shouting in his own head.

The same thing could be said for Ranma, she felt her mind slipping, and right now she was being driven by female needs and urges, which made no sense to her because she was actually a guy. Now that had gone too far, Ranma was already inches away from sealing the deal with Ryoga's lips.

Neither of the two saw that the amulet was flashing a bright red color each second.

Neither Ranma nor Ryoga were able to resist the amulet's power any longer, so, they placed their lips on each others. The lost boy placed his hands on her hips and brought them over to his, the feeling of her warm soft, not to mention firm body against his was almost too much for him to handle.

The amulet in his hand glowed a bright white color before splitting into two and flying over to Ranma's and Ryoga's wrists but it wasn't as if Ranma and Ryoga cared; they had better things to do.

"Guys I'm home!" Akane greeted, going to the back porch in order to greet anyone who was there.

Akane stopped short, her voice caught in her throat as she saw the scene in front of her unfold.

"R-Ranma...?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Here we go:

Despite having completely different writing styles, we are having fun blending our strengths and adding to this story. WAFF writers aren't worth laughing at and throwing feces at after all, kidding.

Sid Out

Ha, ha... very funny Sid. Well, sorry we've been taking some time getting the next chapter out. My fault there, I've been busy. So, if you have to blame anyone. Blame Sid! She's a fast writer than me! Lol.

Next chapter out.

Daisukifox Out

Anywho...we don't own Ranma ½

A/N fades to gray, line up the credits...

Akane finally took the time to do something besides being in utter shock from the scene that was unfolding in front of her, "Ranma, Ryoga... what're you two doing!" the two martial artists in question were still going on with their little make out fest.

That was until Ryoga was snapped out of his dream-like state; pulling back he placed his hands on Ranma, blushing deeply. "A-Akane, it's not what you think!" he stammered, that did little to stop the redhead that he had been kissing.

"Noo... come Ryoga! Just a bit more!" she begged, trying to get closer.

Ryoga kept her at bay by leaning his head away from her mouth.

The blue haired Tendo sister's eyes widened, this didn't seem right... "W-what's wrong with you two...? Why did you kiss her back Ryoga?" she asked, panic in her voice; mostly wanting to know why he'd take advantage of a possibly magic influenced Ranma.

Ranma ignored anything that didn't involve her pressing her lips... and hips, against Ryoga. "Don't tease... come on, P-chan! You know you want it..." she said, curling the edge of her lips into a small smirk; staring into the Lost Boy's eyes.

Ryoga had to do a double take in order to understand what was going on... "N-no! You're sick Ranma!" he had been so busy with keeping the redhead back that he didn't notice that he was reaching around her waist and grabbing onto her strong, firm backside.

"But why were you kissing her back and why are you fondling her butt?" Akane asked again.

Ryoga looked down and realized that it was true, blushing furiously he snatched his hand away, but not before registering how soft, yet firm Ranma's curvy rear was.

Ranma said "it's so like you Akane to interrupt true love, you uncute, unsexy tomboy"

"T-true love?" Akane stammered.

"Yes, you do honestly think that every guy in this world has to fall for you?" she snarled.

Ryoga could only watch stunned while Ranma fought for him. This was all way out of control. How had he even gotten into making out with Ranma... and why did he kiss her back? Thankfully Akane was easily distracted, that allowed him some time to gather his wits; which he didn't have much of.

"W-what're you talking about Ranma!" she demanded, this wasn't anything like how Ranma usually was. "Something's wrong with you, can't you see that?" She shouted, since that's how she normally responded to anything that included Ranma; it was their strange way of communicating.

"What I'm talk'in bout' is how you think every guy has to fall for you!" she exclaimed, for some reason she felt strange... it was probably that little voice in her head telling her to stop acting like such a girl.

Ryoga knew he'd have to do something, so he did what he could to get Ranma to snap out of her love struck state. The lost boy moved over to her and struck her a good, strong punch to the head, causing her to hunch down and grab her head.

"Geez! Why'da have to hit so hard, stupid!' She shouted, and then realized something. She had been kissing Ryoga, eyes widening she turned to Akane and then back to Ryoga, though she found herself staring at the lost boy more than she should've, until her eyes traveled down to his pants.

"Ranma! Don't stare at Ryoga's pants!" Akane said blushing.

Ryoga found his eyes drifting to Ranma's chest, and then heard what Akane had to say about Ranma staring at his pant's region.

Akane noted all these things, but she noticed something on their wrists. "What're those things?' she asked, causing the two martial artists to turn their hands in that direction, they eyed them for a moment before it hit Ryoga that this must've been the curse Amy had mentioned.

Ryoga wondered how had it happened and why did it happen to Ranma? Were these things the cause for these unexplained actions that were going on between them? He would've questioned these things more if he hadn't once again stared at the redheaded girl.

"Ryoga! Not you too!" Akane cried.

"S-sorry!" Ryoga replied shaking his head.

Ranma squinted her eyes shut, this was getting too difficult for her to handle. Why was she so attracted to the lost boy? They were both guys! Why was she acting like this? All these thoughts halted when Akane pointed out Ranma's and Ryoga's new accessories; matching silver dragon bracelets. Raising her wrist, she turned to the yellow clad martial artist and then raised her fist to him and clenched it in front of him.

"You! This is your stupid present for Akane, this thing is making me a-a..." she stuttered, not really wanting to finish her sentence.

Both Akane and Ranma got the picture, though they hadn't noticed that Ranma was pressing her chest up against Ryoga's, causing them to pull back. Needless to say that Akane was horrified with everything that was going on between the two, and then realized something, "That was a gift for me... Ryoga, what were you planning on?" she gasped taking a step back.

The lost boy shot his head to Akane, "N-no, I had no idea that my gift would do this, I swear!"

"You're such a liar!" Ranma shouted, jumping over to Ryoga and slamming her elbow in the back of his head, resisting her strange urges with as much force as she could muster.

Ryoga was pushed down a bit by the force of Ranma's attack, but that hadn't stopped him from trying to talk some sense into Akane; and her also annoying habit of shooting first and then asking questions later. "A-Akane, I didn't know...!" he shouted, still the blue haired girl leaned back from him afraid that it was all lies.

"Then who gave it to ya'?" Ranma demanded, glaring at him; though she wasn't able to stop herself from eyeing Ryoga's body. _"No! Need ta' stop look'in!" _she thought, taking deep breaths.

"Alright... maybe I do know something," Ryoga muttered, he hadn't been as quiet as he would've liked.

"Like what, Pig breath?" Ranma asked, crossing her arms.

"When I got the thing... this Amy Wong girl told me that it was from China, and that it... had a curse," The two girls glared at him with fire blazing in their eyes, "I didn't think it was nothing bad!" he finished lamely.

"It has a curse!" Ranma shouted, "Now what curse has ever been something small, huh?"

"Ryoga... does that mean you got it for me because you wanted me to have it," she asked, causing Ryoga to blush, "because we're such good friends?" once again, Akane's blind eyes failed to truly see what were Ryoga's intentions.

"O-of course..." Ryoga replied.

"I think we should go see the old ghoul...," Ranma stated, interrupting the strange feeling between Ryoga and Akane; for some reason she felt more scared that Ryoga would try something with Akane... she then remembered that it was the bracelet's power doing this to her.

Moving over to them, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's hand, "Come on sexy-"

"Did you just call Ryoga, sexy?" Akane asked, blinking in shock.

Ryoga stood still.

"Let's just go!" She shouted, still holding onto Ryoga's hand.

Ryoga blushed as the small woman towed him through the streets of Nerima; their destination was the Neko Hanten where the Chinese would save them from a curse yet again, even when they were normally the ones responsible for said curses. He looked at his large, square hand holding the small delicate-seeming fingers of the petite redheaded girl; it felt so right how they curled trustingly into his large palm. "I'm only holding her hand to make sure that I don't get lost' he told himself and glanced back guiltily at the fuming Akane.

The Neko Hanten was busier than normal, but that didn't stop Shampoo from glomping onto her airen. "Silly Ranma, Shampoo too busy to have date right now. You come back later okay?" she suggested happily. Ryoga felt a slight twinge of jealously and tightened his hand on Ranma's, and realized then that it was just the curse and relaxed. "Why you hold Ryoga's hand?" she asked when she noticed.

"Actually we have to see Cologne right away, its really important" Akane said. "Tell her it's about this" she said holding out the ruby which was now denuded, except for strange symbols picked out in silver around the rim.

Shampoo sighed with impatience "Akane restaurant busy, we no can help you every time boy give you trinket. Try get it appraised by jeweler if that interested" she admonished her.

"This amulet is causing YOUR airen and Ryoga to act like that" Akane explained. Shampoo narrowed her eyes and watched the 'boys' for a second. Ranma was glomped to Ryoga's arm and blew a kiss up at him. Ryoga frowned at this and then got a sappy look on his face, before shaking his head and blushing like mad.

Shampoo snatched the amulet from Akane "I go show it to her right now" she said.

Cologne was cooking while Mousse did dishes "great-grandmother Ranma and Ryoga are acting crazy and Akane thinks it has something to do with this" Shampoo said frantically in Mandarin.

"Since when have those two ever acted normal?" Mousse asked. "I keep telling you that all Japanese people are a bit nuts" he replied in the same language.

"Get on with your chores boy" Cologne ordered and slipped on the reading glasses that she hated to admit that she needed, Mousse smirked slightly at this. Cologne ignored him and took the amulet from Shampoo and examined it. Her eyes went wide when she recognized it. "Shampoo, give all the customers their food to go and close the restaurant" she ordered her.

"It bad great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked recognizing the gravity in her voice.

"Its worse then you think" she said and went to retrieve what she needed from what she called her anti-curse drawer.

All three Amazon's and Akane sat at a booth watching while Ryoga knelt on a tatami mat...and Ranma glomped onto him, and lay her head on his shoulder. "This wasn't my idea, can't someone fix her?" he asked while his eye twitched. "Should I hit her again? That seemed to knock some sense into her"

"Ryoga where did you find this amulet?" Cologne asked ignoring him.

"A young part-Amazon girl named Amy Wong sold it to me when I was in China. I bought it for Akane's birthday" Ryoga said and shot a glance at the glowering Akane.

"Wong, that makes sense. What you bought was the infamous Amulet of Damned Love" Cologne explained.

"What's that?" Akane asked intrigued.

"A thousand years ago an outsider fell in love with the most beautiful woman in our village; she was not only the most beautiful woman, but the best warrior of her generation. He swore that he would marry her in any way possible, but it was she didn't care of him, she was a lesbian. He tried to woo her but when she rejected every attempt, he resorted to dark magic. He braved scaling a cliff face in order to seek out a monk said to be trained in the forbidden arts. He offered him a part of his soul; the monk accepted it and forged this amulet. Now when the dragons separate and lock onto the wrists of a couple, they forge a bond that starts with sexual desire and eventually leads to love" she explained.

"Oh Ryoga, isn't that so romantic?" Ranma enthused. "We can pretend that our bracelets are our wedding bands!"

Ryoga got a nosebleed at the idea "what happened to them?" he asked with a gulp, ignoring the girl giving him loving looks.

"A bond can't be forged out of nothing, there has to be the potential to have that sort of relationship already. In the case of the Amazon woman and the outsider, she must have been a bit fond of him because try as she might to resist the spell, she eventually ended up in his bed and as his wife. This continued to haunt their children and grandchildren, bonding them to someone it thought would suit them until it was discovered that you can get rid of the curse by selling it" she explained.

"Can nothing be done?" Ryoga roared, getting up.

"You hear that Ryoga? We're going to be together forever" Ranma said capering happily and then she flung her arms around him, her bottom still swished like a happy puppy and Ryoga couldn't help staring at its rounded firmness. She leaned back, her eyes were shining and a blush stained the tops of her cheeks. The light around them seemed to turn pink and suddenly airborne flowers surrounded her adorable, upturned face, while romantic violin music played. "Kiss me" she said in a voice that would have melted sugar. Ryoga blushed in a similar way and leaned forward to claim her sweet lips and her eyes closed to receive his kiss, until Ranma was yanked out of his arms.

"Knock it off Ranma" the livid girl cried as she dragged the struggling redhead away from Ryoga.

"Ow, Akane that hurts" protested Ranma as she as dragged away from Ryoga by her hair, she still reached for hm.

"Shampoo agrees with Akane for once" raged Shampoo with a vein throbbing in her head.

Mousse could only stand there stunned that Ranma had looked really cute in that moment, and then smirked "let the happy couple have each other" he said, elated by the situation.

Ryoga shook himself from his trance and blushed at what had almost occurred...again. "Wait you can't be implying that I had a crush on Ranma?" he protested. "I hate her" Ranma just mewed and pouted at this.

"Hate and love are closely connected and obviously your interest is reciprocated or else she wouldn't be like this" Cologne explained.

Ryoga tugged at his bracelet, but it appeared to have no clasp and it was too small to slide off "if the problem is these, then I just have to cut them off of us and everything will go back to normal. Mousse do you have a pair of bolt cutters?" Ryoga asked hopefully, edging away from Ranma.

Mousse felt around in his sleeves and came out with an impossibly large pair of them. Ryoga held out his wrist while Mousse fitted them around the flimsy-seeming metal and watched in shock when the bolt cutters broke after Mousse strained on them for a few minutes. "They're indestructible, they will only leave your persons when their job is done and your love has been inescapably forged' Cologne explained. She indicated to Ranma "she shall be more a girl than she has ever been in an effort to seduce you and win your love, you shall be effected a little bit less then her as you are the male. The combination is always a stronger woman with a weaker male"

"Weaker?" Ryoga cried in outrage.

"It doesn't have to be physically" Cologne explained with a shrug "It can be maturity level, emotionally or even sexually" she explained.

"I don't desire her" Ryoga cried "and I certainly don't like her being like this." Indicating the other martial artist who was rubbing herself on him and happily mewing.

"I can fix it so that she has her rational thought, but it won't diminish her desire for you" Cologne explained.

"Do it" Ryoga said.

"Come here child, I have a present for you" Cologne coaxed and hopped onto the table.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"It's pretty pink hair ribbon, Ryoga loves the colour pink. Would you like me to tie it to the end of your braid?" she asked persuasively.

"Of course" Ranma said happily and allowed Cologne to tie the wide, hot pink ribbon into a jaunty bow. As soon it was in place, Ranma asked, "Ryoga what are we doing here?" in her normal voice.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"It's made out of a very special bark from a sacred tree that is said to nullify most curses, the bark is removed and then pounded until it becomes threads thin enough to weave into these ribbons" Cologne explained.

Ranma fished her braid over her shoulder and blanched at the ribbon there "there's no way that I'm wearing this gay looking thing!" she declared.

"You must around wear it Ryoga or remain how you were, it must be as close to your brain as possible. Your hair is acting like an antenna and allowing you to somewhat return to normal" Cologne explained.

"No problem, pork butt here will get lost and not come back for months" she said hopefully.

"That is where the double edge of the curse comes in; if you are away from Ryoga for more than ten feet, for more than a couple hours, you will become physically ill. Days can make you bedridden and more than a month will place you in a comma until his return. He will experience this to a lesser degree and will be compelled to return to you" Cologne explained.

Ryoga and Ranma exchanged nervous glances over this "I could just become a man?" she suggested.

"Try it" Cologne said and poured tea over Ranma's head.

Ryoga blinked at the male Ranma...and flew into a rage. "Where is she you bastard? She's mine!" he cried as he flung himself at Ranma, missing him only because Ranma dodged and destroying a table in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he cried as Ryoga chased him around the restaurant while heaping abused upon him for trying to steal 'his' woman.

"Shampoo the cold water!" yelled Cologne and Shampoo just managed to nail Ranma only with her hose.

The damp girl sputtered and her wet clothes clung to her like a second skin, she blushed as Ryoga stopped charging after her and flung his arms around her, murmuring with relief that he'd missed her. Then he blushed and backed away. "What happened just now?" she cried.

"When you changed Ryoga thought that you were a male trying to take the female you away from him. He's always going to attack you when you are in male form, desire you in female form and you can't be apart for long, unless you can break this curse. The longer you fight your sexual desires, the harder it becomes on the both of you and making love with only wrap the coils tighter around you. You will experience heights of pleasure unknown and be able to feel what the other does while making love. That is another nature of the curse" Cologne said breaking it to them as gently as possible. "You're bound together tighter than any spouses until you can either break the curse, or it has run its course" Both of their eyes oo-ed at this news.

"Good, you make a lovely couple" Mousse said in satisfaction.

"Now Mousse how would you like it if you were bound to say, Kuno?" Cologne admonished.

"Wouldn't the potential for a relationship already have to be there?" Akane asked.

Mousse's face went beet red "for the last time, I was young, I was curious and it hasn't been repeated since. That was a long time ago, you swore never to tell anyone!" he shrieked at her.

Sensing that a famous Amazon dust up was about to occur, Akane, Ryoga and Ranma thanked them and departed.

"I guess that you will both have to sleep in the same bedroom with Ranma in his cursed form? Don't worry neither one of you will have to go through this alone, we'll help keep an eye on you so that you..." Akane said and blushed because she couldn't say the last part out loud.

Ranma turned; she was so mad that her beribboned braid was twitching like a cat's tail "I'm never going to give in and come to your bed, this isn't happening for either of us" she declared when all she could do was imagine Ryoga removing her clothes so slowly, as if uncovering a priceless work of art and making love to her. She cursed the image and hurried after Akane.

Ryoga could only stare after her. Her clothes were still sopping wet and he could see gooseflesh on the skin of her exposed arms. Her usual ill fitting clothes clung to her and promised long legs, a flat stomach, a perfect hourglass figure of tiny waist, and full hips and bosom. He wondered if the flesh beneath, which he'd only managed to look at in teasing glimpses, was as creamy and flawless as what was revealed. He sighed at the idea of stripping her wet clothes from her and warming her chilled, silken skin with his hands. He growled in frustration at this image and hurried after the two angry women, but not before he noticed that Ranma looked really cute with a ribbon in her braid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sid**:

I'm saying: Actually I'm not trying to get anything back to normal. I did however manage to get a lemon into this chapter (sort of) despite my evil oppressor. Hope you enjoy it Sid

Sorry this is my AN, what is foxy saying?

**DaisukiFox:**

Who's this evil oppressor? It can't be me! Well, I'm glad we got this chapter out sooner than last time. We'll try and get them out as soon as we can.

We don't own Ranma ½., but wouldn't mind owning it.

Now for the commercials...kidding

Some time had past since the preceding events of the day, and trio of Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane were just about ready to hit the sack for the night.

Ranma though, was quite surprised when she saw Ryoga come into her bedroom wearing, oddly enough, a pair of striped pajamas. "What the heck are ya wearing that for?" she asked struggling not to laugh at the sight.

Face turning red, he simply glared at her "Well, I can hardly sleep in my boxers while Akane is in the room." He said, indicating to where the short haired girl was lying on her futon, clad in a yellow pajama set.

"He's right you know, Ranma. Ryoga is a _gentleman,_ unlike you, who flashes her perverted male underwear at any given opportunity." she said with a hrump.

"Wait! What wrong with what I'm wearing?" she questioned indignantly.

Ryoga glanced over at the pigtailed martial artist, and gave off a slight shiver at her pretty appearance, not wanting to be mesmerized any more; he turned himself away. Ranma's female form…she was practically temptation itself, with her skimpy undershirt and boxers shorts that outlined herself in an 'interesting' way. The hair ribbon on the end of her braid worked as a counterpoint, balancing out her sultry looks with an aura of purity and innocence. "It's fine for a guy to dress that way, but it's kind of _skimpy_ on a girl." he said.

"See I told you!" Akane yelped back.

"Oh would ya two stop pickin' on me already?" She said crossing her arms. "Whatever, _I'm_ going to sleep!" said the fuming girl.

It was several hours later though, that she found herself sitting in bed awake, while Akane and Ryoga pleasantly snored away in dreamland. There was just enough light though to make out her surroundings, and she found herself examining Ryoga's masculine form. She noted that his bangs were flopped right over eyes in a manner that made him look a bit more boyish, and his full lips were parted slightly in sleep. The raven darkness of his hair was a nice contrast to his tanned and tone skin; she thought it looked endearing how his long eyelashes fanned onto his cheeks in sleep. She thought that it looked like the thick hair of his bangs might be tickling him, so, carefully; she got out of her futon and tiptoed to his side.

With the softest of touches, she brushed the hair back; but upon doing so, Ryoga's trained reflexes caused him to catch her hand mid-stroke, as he awoke more fully. They simply just stared at each other for a few seconds; unsure just what to say. Ranma though, was finding herself deep in thought; she had never realized just how beautiful Ryoga's velvety brown almond shaped eyes were. His large hand felt warm in her own, and, without thinking, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. His hand left hers to settle onto her slim back, and stroked the silky flesh of her shoulders while his tongue massaged her own. They momentarily glanced over at Ranma's "honour guard" to see her dead asleep.

Finding their coast clear, Ryoga pulled back his blanket, offering Ranma a silent invitation. She hesitated for only a second, and then crawled in beside him. He turned on his side and pulled her close to him. She sighed as his hands stroked her exposed limbs. She softly mewled and did some exploration of her own. He pulled her closer against him and she blushed when his hardness was pressed alongside her. He ground it against her softness, and she gasped quietly as this motion caused him to brush up against her clit. Ryoga, realizing that she had enjoyed it, gripped her firm buttocks and brought her against him more sharply, and ground and rocked against her womanhood until each movement caused the mushroom head of his penis to rub sharply against her clit. His lips stifled her tiny cries as the friction between each other increased. Ryoga could feel her dampness through the thin layers of her boxer shorts and his pajama bottoms. Using his spell induced excitement for the girl; he thrust his hardness against her until she came with a silent squeal, leaving a damp mess on the beddings below them.

She panted in his arms, and he looked deeply into her eyes as he eased her boxer shorts even further down her legs, kicking them off once their reached ankle level. His finger slipped into her slick tightness, as if testing her to see if she was ready. He moved so that he was firmly above her, he guided her trembling hands as they pulled his pajama bottoms off. She bit her lower lip adorably when he settled himself at her entrance; she was nervous and excited the same time about losing her virginity. "I love you Ranma." he told in a voice just above a whisper as his hips surged forward ...just as Ranma's eyes shot open, awake.

She woke with a gasp, finding her nipples hard as pebbles, and her genitals feeling tight, as they throbbed with each pulse of her heartbeat. She blushed at how vivid her dream was and glanced at the room around her to find Akane and Ryoga still fast asleep. She cast an irritated glance at her bracelet, knowing full well where her suggestive dream had come from. She untied the ribbon from her braid and wrapped it as tightly around her head as possible and tied a clumsy bow Ukyou-style right on top of her cranium. She'd be damned if she would be seduced by illusions made by some stupid piece of metal! With a sigh of frustration, she laid back down to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoga was finding himself wondering why a highly irritated Ranma was now wearing her ribbon as a hair band. "Why'd you take your ribbon off like that? Aren't you worried that you'll start acting even _weirder_ than you normally do?" he finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Ranma blushed and barked back, "That's none of your business! I'll wear my ribbon however I want! Besides, I think I'm acting as normally as I can while I still have this thing on my wrist!" she finished in frustration stomping as far away as she could get, muttering curses under her breath.

"Ranma what's gotten into you?" asked Akane, as she entered the room.

Ranma flushed hotly, made and "eeping" like sound "N-nothing! Nothin's gotten into me alright? And nothing ever will!" She said as her battle aura flared.

"…I-Is she always like this in the mornings?" Ryoga asked to Akane.

"No… this is one of that idiot's _good_ days." Akane said with a chuckle.

After a bit more awkwardness and confusion, the lot got ready to head to school for the day, Ryoga having to be dragged along with them. Through during the preparations to head out, Akane that noticed that Ranma would occasionally flinch ever so often when it had anything to do with making contact with Ryoga... though that hadn't stopped the occasional staring between the two. When this would happen, Ranma would hold her firm determination against the various lewd thoughts that seemed to be coming about. She simply refused to let herself be controlled by such a vulgar bracelet! Thankfully as long as she wore the ribbon around, her urges seemed to be able to be kept at bay.

"So, how's this going to work Akane? I don't think the teachers will really be okay with me staying in their classrooms, seeing as how I don't attend the school." The lost boy announced, putting his hands in his pockets.

The blue haired Tendo walking beside to him, and raised her head up and stared at the sky, "Hmm... maybe we can enroll you?"

"I doubt a lost idiot like Ryoga could even make his way in school, probably get sidetracked in Brazil." Ranma stated, walking on the nearby fence; her arms behind her head.

That only caused Ryoga to growl at the redheaded girl, "Why yo-"

"Oh don't let her get to you Ryoga; we've got enough problems on our hands." Akane said.

Instantly, his one _true_ love's voice soothed his urges to start a fight with that pigtailed moron. Even though he was attracted to Ranma by this bracelet, that didn't mean he still didn't have a desire to be with the youngest Tendo, "O-of course, Akane!" Ryoga said, getting giddy.

_'What's he see in Akane anyways? I'm much prettier than her!'_ Ranma thought, then widened her eyes and shook her head, _'Why- why did I just think that?... Ah man, this just keeps on sucking.' _There was no way she'd give up fighting these crazy feelings, she'd resist no matter what! "You two love birds can go on your date some other time, we gotta head ta school, don't want to have to put up with Principal Kuno's attitude today." She retorted.

Akane rolled her eyes. That simply _was_ just like Ranma for you, always trying to egg her on. "Oh Ranma... you know me and Ryoga are just _friends_."

Ryoga stared at Akane for a moment before lowering his head, "Yeah... friends." If you looked closely, a depressing aura seemed to come about him.

For some reason that made Ranma feel much better about things, she was unconsciously smiling because of it.

They all stood before the school's entrance, Ryoga growing somewhat more nervous; he hadn't been in school in a few years. The idea of returning to a life of studying, work, and annoying things likes… _dances_, frightened him a bit, and he felt the chill of cold feet come about him for a moment. He was simply never really good around people, women especially, they always left him a jabbering mess, with the sole exception being Ranma, of course... Now here he was standing at the head of lion's den; where social cliques were the norm, and giggling girls came to gather.

"Wait... doesn't he need his parents signature or something ta be enrolled here?" Ranma asked.

"Now that's gonna be the hard part." Akane replied, turning to Ryoga.

"I-I don't know about that... we'll-we'll just have to see what we can do! Hehe, I mean, who knows, maybe it'll be a no go, and we'll have to think of some other way of dealing with things!" Ryoga said; his voice nervous. It was clear that he didn't want to be there.

A few minutes later, the three stood before principal Kuno, the strange coconut tree man having stared at them for awhile, smiling under his red framed sunglasses, "This be a very interestin' story ya got there kiki's... ju want me to let dis kiki here come ta me school without da proper paperwork?" He absently noticed that Ranma was still in girl form today.

"Tell ya' what my little wahines, you let ol'Principal Kuno cut ya' hair a bit, and I'll let him being stay at me school for a while till everythin' gets settled!" With that he stood up from his chair and climbed on top his desk.

Ryoga leaned back, not wanting to end up like some bald headed freak like Genma. "N-no!" Ryoga yelled; his voice in a frightened tone.

Taking the chance, he rushed at them, but unfortunately for the coconut loving coco Kuno, Ranma raised her foot up and stopped him from coming any closer. "Stop right there!" she exclaimed, she may have hated Ryoga, but she didn't want anyone suffering through the embarrassment of having a buzz cut.

"Principal Kuno, don't you have some other conditions?" She asked, surprisingly formally.

"Yes, he should already know..." Cologne stated, making her presence known by landing in the strange hut of an office. They saw that she came literally out of nowhere. There was of course a reason as for why she was an _elder_ of the Amazon village.

Principal Kuno slid away from Ranma's foot, and then looked towards the ancient woman, then back to the others. "Do'okay, I know what be happening if Ranma-kiki no wear ribbon-"

"It's a headband!" Ranma corrected.

"As I be saying...," the principal said, clearing his throat, "if he no wear it, I get in trouble with school board, so I'll let the little wahine's friend attend."

"Uh, I don't know what the ribbon has ta do with anythin'… But what do ya' know?... The old ghoul actually came through for once." Ranma stated, crossing her arms.

"Can't have my future son-in-law kissing another man, now can I?" she asked, smirking as she held her cane close, "Besides, this is more for Shampoo than you, having you in a coma wouldn't exactly help anyone's situation." She finished, then turned to the end of the hut and jumped away, vanishing just as quickly as she appeared.

"So... when do I start?" Ryoga asked.

"Da old _womon_ tell me dat you be startin' here today...," with that he sat back down on his chair and dug into his drawers to retrieve the lost boy's schedule, "She tell me dat you need every class that Ranma-kiki be having, so dis be the same."

Sadly, Ranma and Ryoga knew they'd be in for one hell of a school year if things kept on persisting like this; although when everything was done with, Ryoga would most certainly leave this vile prison, just thinking of having to attend _everyday_ was giving him the shivers. Though, he reminded himself that he was doing this for Akane's sake, not Ranma's... he just couldn't _bear_ the thought of being away from the two of them... _'Err, I mean, the one of them… __**Akane!**__... Ugh, why am I thinking like this? I-I'm just doing this for Akane, she'd hate me if I killed Ranma!' _

The day went by relatively slow; of course Ryoga didn't wear the proper school uniform, they still needed to have him fitted for it, regardless it was not like he'd wear them anyways, but it was the _principal_ of the matter (No pun intended.) that counted. They noticed that Kuno hadn't been around much for some reason, most likely he was preparing for a kendo match of some sort. Good thing, Ranma couldn't bear the thought of him chasing her all around while the stupid bracelets would make Ryoga jealous, or cause injuries worse than they normally did.

Although that didn't mean Ryoga was at all a good student... he fell asleep through most of his classes. Unless they specifically involved Akane, even then, Ranma would tell him to keep it to himself and not bother the girl.

Now was the last class of the day; gym. Ranma was allowed to wear the male uniform, but had to change in the washroom by herself. There was no way that the school was okay with Ranma's girl side changing with the other men of the school; they were teens with raging hormones, and they didn't want to give the wrong message to other facilities. Each one of them lined up to be teamed by for the soccer game; oddly enough Ranma was put up with the girl's side. As much as she protested, still she was forced to stand there.

"Okay everyone... for once, we're allowing you to choose _not_ to participate." The coach said, standing in his way too small shorts; which frankly creeped some of the students out.

"I'm not playing..." Ranma said, walking away from there as the others just watched her go. Some were glad that they wouldn't have to go up against her; it was somewhat unfair to whatever team she was against. The others watched as she made her way to the bleachers.

Ryoga on the other hand was curious as to how he'd do in this sport, so, he stood where he was.

There were a few that followed Ranma, three other girls and one guy to be exact.

"Okay, we can work an even team with you all...," the coach said. Arranging the groups for them, the first one to be picked was Ryoga.

When the sides had been picked, all of them stood and watched as Ryoga had the ball on his thigh. "So, the point of this game is to get this ball through that net, right?" he asked, turning to one of his fellow teammates.

"Yeah so, maybe we should use teamwork to do that?"

"No thanks." Ryoga muttered, going when he heard the sound of the whistle being rung. Bouncing it off his thigh and angling himself, he shot his leg forward, applying massive strength into his kick. The others barely had any time to dodge as they avoided the possibly lethal ball that seemed to be traveling at eighty miles per hour.

There was a moment of silence, everyone watching as the ball managed to rip through the net and land softly on the ground.

"Amazing..." one of the members of Ryoga's team said.

Ranma passed it off and nothing and waved her hand once and then noticed one of the other girls was staring at her, "What?" she asked her.

"Why are you wearing a headband?" she asked.

"None of your business, that's why." the redheaded girl replied.

Not far from there, a certain kendoist emerged from the gym. "Ah... I believe that that training was sufficient practice for now, not that someone such as myself is in need of it." he stated, placing his hand to his chest while he continued to walk to the other building. That was until the sword wielder spotted something red in the distance, there was no doubt who that was.

Running over at an alarming pace, Kuno was determined to embrace his pigtailed girl. Once he had gotten close enough, "My beloved pig tailed gir-" he got as far as saying before the soccer ball flew through the air and collided with the Blue Thunder's face. "uh..." he groaned, falling over; barely three feet away from where Ranma was.

"W-what the heck!" Ranma gasped.

"Don't even think about touching my Ranma!' Ryoga shouted, glaring at the fallen kendoist.

There were blinking eyes just watching them, "I'm not his Ranma, don't get the wrong idea!" she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own Ranma, we merely rent him from time to time. It's cheaper to rent him on weekends.

Okay. I know I haven't been around much these past few days... or week. But enough about that. I have some great news! Me and Sid are gonna' start our own account! Mind telling them what our screen name will be, Sid?

Daisukifox

Daisidian

Fluff boy finally allow me to write a proper lemon. How nice to be bossed around by someone who I have socks older then. Hope you enjoy our lastest installment. It's _**his **_fault that its late.

Sid

Roll credits...

"She's my Ranma" Ryoga declared again.

Ranma ran down from the bleachers and started waving her hands in front of her "No, its not what you think!" she protested sheepishly while Ryoga hurled insults at Kuno's unconscious body. Then suddenly he was hovering over her protectively. "Does anyone else wish to challenge _me_ for _my _woman?" he snarled baring his fangs. All guys standing near Ranma even by accident backed away from her immediately.

"Ryoga, stop it!" Ranma implored, her face was the colour of her ribbon, er... headband. She gulped when he scooped her up bridal style. She fought against the feeling of his powerful arms supporting her, but shivered and began unconsciously stroking his chest, then snatched her hand away when she realized what she was doing. She could feel his body heat through her uniform and smell his male musk from exercising, it intoxicated her and she felt her breath hitch. This confused her; all she wanted to be was alone with him and he felt the same. He longed to take his mate away where no man could see her.

"Ryoga, put her down!" Akane yelled, hoping to get through to the lost boy, but he was in full jealousy mode.

"No I won't, all you do is yell at her and abuse her. She's much better off with me!" Ryoga shouted. The curse had him within its grip and didn't want to let him go.

Akane blushed "Ryoga, you know that's not true" she stammered.

His eyes raked over the astonished faces of those before him "She's my fiancée" he cried and then leapt into the air and carried her off. This caused the ribbon to be knocked ajar,

Ranma snuggled against him and didn't fight her abduction.

Ukyou came out of her trance "Akane what's going on?" she demanded.

Akane just grabbed her "We have to find them; it's a matter of life or death. I'll explain on the way!" she yelled and she towed the chef after her as they followed them.

Ryoga took her to a really pretty place: beside a stream and under a Saruka tree, he set her down. "Ryoga..." she said nervously as she adjusted her ribbon and tried to hold onto her rational thoughts when she noticed how he looked at her.

"We are alone now my love, just how I wanted us to be" he said with desire in his voice.

"Ryoga, we should go back" she said in a flustered voice.

"We will as soon as we consummate our relationship" he purred.

She brought her knees sharply together when the suggestive tone of his voice caused a wave of desire to ripple through her. "Ryoga, we can't do this" she protested, her protest sounded false even to her own ears. She mewed with surprise when he firmly but gently pushed her against a tree and pinned her there with his own larger body. "Ryoga?" Ranma protested weakly again while he just looked at her. He lowered his head and began softly kissing her eyelids, her forehead, her nose and her cheeks. He softly nipped the sensitive sides of her neck and then kissed the rim of her shell pink ear. Ranma moaned as her own body begged her to give in, she could have resisted if he'd been rough as Ryoga normally was, but his gentleness threatened to sweep her away.

"There's nothing to fear. I know that you're nervous because it's your first time, well it's mine too. I'll be gentle and it will be divine, I promise. Just say that you want me." he whispered. He claimed her lips in the sweetest kiss that she'd ever received; it robbed her of all her sanity. She leaned back and offered him herself to him completely. Ryoga smiled against her lips and with infinite patience he slowly slid his hand up her matching shirt. He captured one sweet breast, she gasped in surprise and than moaned as his thumb began massaging her tender bud. She shifted so that he could have access to both of them. He lazily slid his hand from one breast to the other, until he eased her shirt up to bare both to his touches. "That's it, enjoy it my love" he urged and then lowered his head to suckle upon her nipples that had hardened to eraser points. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she stroked his thick, dark hair. The feeling of his warm mouth on her flesh mixed with the slightly cool air caused her knees to tremble.

"Ryoga," she gasped, "we shouldn't." she said trying to pull back together her last shreds of sanity when she felt his hand sliding up her thigh. She jumped slightly when he started rubbing the front of her shorts with two fingers so that each caress found her clit. She moaned when he expertly worked her body.

"Tell me you want me" Ryoga whispered as he stroked one exposed breast tenderly at the same time as he worked her button until he could feel her dampness through her shorts. He lightly nipped the shy beauty's ear with his fang as he played her like a violin until she moved in time with his caresses. "Tell me you want to make love with me" he whispered to her as his finger slid up her shorts and boxers shorts to shallowly enter her velvety heat.

Ranma was past the point of now return. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the feeling of his arousal. "Make love to me" she sighed and surrendered herself to him.

Ryoga brought his hand to her waistband and undid her top button, opening them he prepared to slide them down her long legs...and then something hit him hard on the head. "Ow, what the hell?" he snarled and turned around.

Ukyou stood there burnishing her spatula "Sorry Ryoga it's for your own good, Akane said that smacking people on the head stops the curse temporarily. I can't let a man have my Ran-chan's virginity, that's being saved for our wedding night" she explained.

"Her virginity, what are you talking about? What does that have to do with me?" Ryoga asked rubbing his head and then looked back at Ranma. His eyes bugged out of his head and he got a nosebleed when he beheld her half-naked state.

"Ryoga please don't stop" she pleaded, stepping forward to embrace him.

Akane yanked her top down and swiftly did up her shorts "Ranma you're shameless!" she hissed at her. Ranma moaned in disappointment, until Ukyou conked her on the head too.

"What the hell?" she cried, rubbing her head.

"I thought that the ribbon was supposed to help?" Ryoga asked wiping the blood from his nose.

"It only allows her rational thought, it doesn't guard her against her sexual desires. It could have something to do with that" Akane said pointing at their bracelets; they were both glowing red.

"So that's why we wanted to...?" Ranma said blushing.

"Uh-huh" Ryoga said blushing in return. He'd come so close to...if not for Ukyou and Akane, he and Ranma would be...Ryoga was disturbed how much he enjoyed the idea.

"We clearly can't leave you alone" Ukyou declared.

"Um, no" Ranma agreed, refusing to look at Ryoga. 'What if they hadn't come when they did?' She questioned.

"I think we should all return to school" Akane suggested, both girls walked in between the silent Ranma and Ryoga.

Principal Kuno met them at the door "Nice of you to join us kikis, you be joining us for detention kiki Ranma and kiki Ryoga" he said.

Akane glanced at Ukyou in horror "We're coming with them!" they cried in unison.

"Wahines be volunteering for detention? That be new one" Principal Kuno commented.

"Come on Ranma, I need to fix your ribbon" Ukyou said.

"You're staying with me" Akane said holding onto Ryoga's arm. He pulled himself forward to follow Ranma instinctively, and then blushed when realized that he was being touched by Akane and relaxed. Ranma narrowed her eyes at this territorially.

"I can't go in there!" Ranma protested as Ukyou pulled her in the direction of the ladies room.

"Relax, it's between classes and no one really goes in this one. It'll only take a few minutes" she soothed. She critically eyed the sloppy bow on Ranma's head, without thinking she untied it and removed the ribbon. She studied the other girl's face in the mirror. "So you like Ryoga?" she asked her.

"He's dreamy" the spell besotted girl said with a sigh. Ryoga got startled by this and then remembered what the ribbon was for.

"Now how do you want me to put this on, shall I braid your hair and tie it on the end? Or shall I wrap it around your head like Ryoga does and tie the bow in back?" she asked her.

"Could you do it like how you wear your ribbon?" she asked her, thinking that Ryoga might like that look on her. Ukyou was a tad shocked, but pulled out her comb, brushed Ranma's hair loose and then threaded the ribbon under her head and tied it at the side. "How's that?" she asked.

Ranma stared at herself in shock "Ukyou, what did you do to my hair?" she cried once returning to normal.

The bell rang "Too late, we have to go" she said and towed the smaller girl behind her.

"Let go, I can't be seen like this!" she cried. Ryoga and Akane both gasped at the transformation in her appearance, Ranma felt her cheeks go hot at their scrutiny.

"You look so beautiful..." Ryoga declared before he could catch himself.

Ranma felt intense feelings rising up once more and shook her head, "Shut it!" she replied growling and ran off to detention. Sadly she remembered that she and Ryoga were to attend every single class together, so she was stuck with him even in detention.

Principal Kuno sat on the desk of the classroom, a Hawaiian ukulele in his hands. "Oh... da Kiki's with bad manners be in me class, which be needing da hawiian spirit like de grass!" he sung, since the class had began he had been repeating the same terrible song.

Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo and Akane had to suffer through all of the annoyance of listening to him make up his terrible songs. All his songs revolved around them being awful and one revolved around surfing in cooking oil; they of course knew that didn't make any sense. They figured by now he was making them up as he went along.

In the middle of the room, the four teens sat, Ranma being at the center of the entire classroom. Ryoga was to his left, Ukyo was on his right and Akane was behind Ranma. Akane and Ukyo would steal glances at Ryoga and Ranma from time to time to order to see if anything awkward was happening between the two. So far most of what was happening was Ryoga and Ranma looking away from each other. Some of the memories of their previous encounter had returned. That it was purely sexual in nature, didn't really make them feel good about being near each other.

Ranma for her part was ashamed that her being 'The Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes', had actually allowed someone as vile and underhanded as Ryoga touch her. 'Argh! Damn this thing! I swear when I'm free I'm gonna' tear off all of Ryoga's clo-" she stopped in mid sentence, once again finding herself thinking those sinful thoughts. 'Cl-clothes! No! I mean... argh!' she thought, before she slammed her forehead on the table.

Ryoga tensed, it felt as though something was wrong... as if some thoughts were too confusing. Looking down to his bracelet he saw that it was glowing, 'My Ranma's in-,' the same mental dilemma seemed to plague Ryoga as well, 'damn it! Why the hell do I care?' he thought to himself and then looked towards his glowing bracelet. With that, he raised his arm up and angled his fist upwards to allow only the bracelet to be hit with his attempt at smashing the accursed thing into pieces.

The others heard a clinking sound in Ryoga's direction. When they saw him raise his arm up, they say that the bracelet was unharmed and he'd only managed to make a huge bracelet shaped imprint in the wooden desk. "I hate these things..." he groaned.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Ranma commented.

"Too bad it didn't work love..." Ryoga said, rubbing his wrist.

"R-Ryoga! Watch what you say!" Akane shouted.

"What did I say about saying those things to Ranma!" Ukyo demanded.

"It's not like I said it on purpose!" Ryoga protested.

"This is stupid! I hate this thing!" Ranma shouted, grabbing her bracelet and forcefully pulling at. "This hurts like hell, but I'm getting it off!" Ranma screamed, then raised her foot up, trying to pull it off from there.

"Ranma! Stop!" Akane shouted, she moved over to the redheaded girl and began pulling at her leg and arms in order to stop her. Ukyo herself became alert and was about to slap Ranma with her spatula, that was until her weapon was stopped by Ryoga's arm. He caught it by the shaft and bent it down.

"Lay off her... or else..." Ryoga said, his state of jealousy returning.

Ranma and Akane stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. The way his battle aura flared was frightening to say the least, "W-what're you doing, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

Returning to normal, the lost boy blinked a few times. "I-I need to go!" Ryoga exclaimed, running towards the exit.

"Ryoga stop!" Akane warned.

"Ah, let'em le-lea-," Ranma began, then fell forward, it was as though she had been struck with a sudden sickness.

Ukyo was too busy mourning the loss of her over-sized spatula. "Why?" she cried, hugging the handle of her spatula.

That's when Ryoga felt his heart beat speeding up. Stopping, he turned around and ran back over to them. Staring at Ranma he slowly moved over to her and placed his hand on her head, he began gently stroking her hair. Akane was dumbfounded to see that Ryoga had actually come back instead of being over dramatic and leaving as if starring in his own soap opera.

"R-Ryoga..." Akane gasped out.

Ukyo even turned her attention away from her precious spatula to see that Ryoga's tender touch was slowly awakening the redheaded girl.

"Ungh... w-what are you doing, pig breath?" her voice was strained but she was indeed coming back to them.

"This isn't for you... it's for Akane." Ryoga responded, bringing back his scowl. At first he seemed to enjoy stroking Ranma's hair, until he came to his senses. Lucky for them the detention room only held Principal Kuno(Who was currently just singing Hawaiian sings to himself and completely lost in his own world), Akane, Ukyo, Ranma and Ryoga.

Akane and Ukyo watched, there was something almost romantic about the scene they were making. For once it was as if Ryoga wasn't being goofy around Akane or being overly serious when it came to Ranma. This was a side they weren't used to...

Ranma felt at peace... as strange as it was, this contact felt... nice. Unconsciously the redheaded girl leaned into his caress. It was as though she was a cat, she seemed to be rubbing her head against his hand now and following motions of his caress. "Mm..." Ranma murmured, smiling.

Ryoga's first thought was how lovely she looked while being stroked, then as he continued, he realized how romantic they must have seemed. "Uh-uh... you're okay now." he stated, blushing as he pulled his hand back. The redheaded girl lifted her head up from her desk and stared at him. At first she merely blinked at him a few times, though as she blinked her expression slowly changed into a small smile.

"Thanks... I knew you couldn't really kill me, all those... 'Ranma, prepare to die!' speeches, didn't mean anything did they?" she asked, for some reason she felt as if she was flirting in her own strange way. In fact, she was just messing with him. In reality she was glad to be alive. After all, if she was deceased she wouldn't be able to become the world's greatest martial artist.

Akane finally snapped out of her trance-like state, "R-Ryoga, I'm glad you didn't leave." Akane said.

Ryoga was about to reply to Ranma, until he heard Akane mention how glad she was that he had stayed. "Do you really mean th-"

"Ranma would've gotten sick if you hadn't stayed!" Akane added.

That instantly sent Ryoga's affectionate feelings flying south, here was another thing to add to his heart shattering life story, "No problem."

The insane Hawaiian principal kept singing to himself. Too bad for him the batteries in his cassette player died, this caused him to take notice of the area around him. He didn't look too interested and felt that it was about time they left, it was already close to the end of the school day and he wouldn't be able to stand being in such a boring room without his classical Hawaiian music. Reaching up to his ears, he pulled off his headphones. "Doh'kay, Kiki's, principal Kuno no tink we be in room more... you all say aloha to detention room, mon!" he exclaimed, then noticed that the others were gathered around Ranma.

"Hm... dat maybe something me care about, but not now" figuring he'd rather shrug it off, Principal Kuno began tuning his instrument of torture and walked out of the class.

After class, each one of them walked side by side. Akane walking in between Ranma and Ryoga, once again she was on the alert for anything that could lead to another strange moment between the two. She'd begun wonder about the them... how could they not be attacking each other at this point? Ranma and Ryoga were known for being hot headed when it involved them doing something together. At any point now she was expecting Ranma to try and lash out at Ryoga... though maybe it was the fact that Ranma couldn't hurt Ryoga due to the bracelets. Still, she should have at least scorned him for doing all the sexual things Ryoga's done to her.

Ranma was a little dumbfounded at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to act the way she normally did. That was of course due to the bracelets, at least she hoped so. When in the classroom, she'd checked her bracelet to see if it was glowing. When she had, there had been no red glow... she wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed by this.

Ryoga could only wonder how much of this he had to stand, there had to be some sort of way to get rid of the bracelets. Other then... falling in love with his hated enemy, he wanted to have children with the woman of his dreams, Akane. This would never happen if his affections were focused on someone as undeserving as Ranma. The nerve of these things to try and force people together, especially when the ancient objects were too idiotic to notice that Ranma wasn't in fact a woman. 'I don't know how much more I can stand this... Akane's too worried about Ranma to even try to consider how I feel about this' Ryoga thought, this caused a thoughtful expression to form on his face.

Ukyo had ran off to her restaurant, she planned to repair her spatula and get some business done. Being self-employed meant she wouldn't able to be around to help protect Ranma. It was that or live in the streets... running a business was indeed hard.

Sometime later, everyone had finished eating dinner, sometimes Ranma and Ryoga would glance at each other. This was barely noticeable, though when someone would see them staring at each, Ranma would interrupted by asking them her a question. When they had explained the situation to Soun and Genma, they sworn they'd watch them very closely. Also Akane had homework to do, so did Ranma, but she usually did it at very last minute. The lost boy... was still a new student and hadn't been assigned any homework.

When Soun and Genma had promised to watch Ranma and Ryoga, they'd meant that they'd go drink sake and talk about old times. Genma had faith in his son, he'd avoid doing anything with Ryoga, after all Ranma was a man and he in no way would do anything inappropriate. If he did, Soun would probably call the engagement off and send he and Ranma packing. Soun was confident that Ranma wouldn't do anything with Ryoga, he was the heir to the Saotome school of anything goes.

Right now Ranma and Ryoga sat at the porch, both had to remain close, that or risk getting Ranma sick, "Man, this is hell..." Ryoga commented, looking up towards the sky as he sat cross legged next to Ranma. The redheaded girl was to his right.

"No kidding.. what gave it away, stupid?" She stated. She was facing away from him, she didn't even want see him since their last encounter and the strange feeling she'd been having lately. 'Must be because I have to spend time as a girl... I swear when this is over I'm gonna' kill him.' she thought.

The lost boy felt his left eye twitch, 'Ranma can be so infuriating!' he thought. Hell, he wasn't even able to fight her, so, thrashing her was out of the question. 'Man of all the times... when I finally get the chance something like this happens.'

Ranma sighed, she had been wanting to ask something for awhile now, 'might as well get it out of the way' she thought. "Hey... Ryoga, I need ta' ask ya' somethin'" she announced.

The lost boy's thoughts were interrupted by the redheaded girl, "What?" he asked.

"Why'd you come back? You could've let me die right then and there." Ranma stated, as though it was actually her falling into a coma. She would probably have died while being in said coma, knowing how often Ryoga got lost. She'd have certainly faced the grim reaper within that waiting time.

"It wasn't for you... it was for Akane, I'd never do anything for you." Ryoga replied, staring at her with an intense look. "You're my rival, and just because I'm not able to kill you now doesn't mean I won't do it the next time I get the chance."

For some reason the redheaded girl felt a little hurt by his response. "Oh... geez, ya' sure know how to make a guy feel great about himself." Ranma said.

"You don't deserve any sort of special treatment, Ranma" Ryoga replied.

"Like I care what you have to say, pig breath." Ranma scowled, glaring at him.

"Like that bothers me; you're not even my friend." the lost boy added. 'Does Ranma's voice sound a little strained? Heh... might be these stupid bracelets' he thought.

"Well, it's not like I've tried to be your enemy!" Ranma stated, "You're the one who has stupid reasons for fighting me all the time!"

"I don't have a stupid reason!" Ryoga replied, leaning forward and sizing up to the redheaded girl; even though they were technically still sitting cross legged. "At least, not anymore."

"There ya' go trying to get Akane involved in everything... man, you're such a sucker for a pretty face." Ranma huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what I go through Ranma, and to finally meet someone I can actually have something deeper with," he paused, lowering his head enough to cast a shadow over his eyes. "I-I'm not going to pass that up."

"Geez... you're such a drama queen, and I'm the one here with a girl's body." Ranma added.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Ryoga exclaimed, "Do you know what hell I have to go through? How lonely I am? No! You don't! You have several people who care about you and want to protect you!" he felt a tear rise up, "Who do I have? Huh! Who do I have? No one!"

Ranma had a general idea of what Ryoga had been going through, her life in comparsion to his... well, the lost boy got the short end of the stick. "Uh..."

"You don't know what to say, because you can't truly understand how I feel, so don't talk as if you know anything you arrogant bastard!" his face was a slight color of red. His rant having taken a lot out of him.

"I never saw it that way... well, you should know, even if I have all these girls literally throwing themselves at me." she paused, "I don't love them... well, I'm not sure because I can't tell if I love anyone! Hell, I don't even know about Akane, and I have to worry about hurting them." Ranma stated.

That made little sense to Ryoga, if he had the chance to be adored by women, well he would take that chance the moment it came. But maybe his words had meant something, maybe there was a need to not hurt anyone and avoid anything potentially life threatening. He saw the way Shampoo and Kodachi handled their love interests, sometimes their methods could be considered highly dangerous.

"You're right... that does sound like a lot on your shoulders." he sighed, as much as he hated sympathizing with the redhead girl. She did have a point.

"Thanks... but another thing about being me is I don't have many friends because of everyone just wants to fight me." Ranma stated, it hadn't sounded odd. "We probably could've been friends in middle school"

"Yeah, if you hadn't kept ruining my chances at getting some bread maybe." Ryoga stated, crossing his arms.

"If I was really a girl, you'd probably try and ask me out..." Ranma stated, clasping her hands together and fanning her eyes lashes at him.

"Damn it, Ranma!" Ryoga growled, blushing as the redheaded girl slapped her hands to her forehead.

"I-I got you there!" she continued, "You should've seen the l-look on your fac-" she would've gotten further if she hadn't been tackled by the lost boy.

The Lost boy towered over her, he prepared to raise his fist and bring it down on Ranma, until their bracelets flared to life at their intimate contact. All Ranma could see was Ryoga's handsome face surrounded by the evening stars, she felt like she could drown in his sensitive velvet brown eyes. She brought a trembling hand up to cup his cheek, he kissed her palm and nuzzled his face into her soft caress. Both felt that a line had been crossed and there was no going back.

His fingers of one hand threaded into her fire bright hair and fisted it to hold her in place; Ranma had to intention of going anywhere as his lips captured hers. His hand moved only long enough to tear the ribbon from her silken tresses. This kiss wasn't sweet, but needy and demanding at the same time. Ryoga poured all of his loneliness and need for love into his kiss and his lover accepted them and fed his starving heart as her lips parted beneath his. She tasted of sweet ambrosia and of the tangy berries they had had with desert, she tasted of heaven itself to Ryoga. Ranma squirmed impatiently as she clawed at his clothes. His own nimble fingers made quick work of the frogs on her shirt and she got tangled up trying to work her arms out of the sleeves. Finally only a flimsy undershirt lay between them, this he simply ripped off to expose Ranma's perfect gravity defying breasts. Ranma sighed as a calloused palm cupped the softness of her velvety skin while a finger worked the sensitive pink bud. Ranma's body had already been primed by their earlier encounter, so her love juices soaked her boxers as her virginal body prepared itself to be penetrated by the lost boy.

The lost boy himself was lost in Ranma's perfect body and drowning in unfamiliar emotions that exhilarated and terrified him at the same time. His own shirt and her pants and boxers seemed to disappear as if by magic. He searched her face as he pushed a finger into her sheath, it was gripped by her hot, wet liquid tightness. Ranma moaned as the alien digit filled her, but she needed more. "Please Ryoga" she pleaded. Understanding, Ryoga pushed his own pants and boxers down his slim hips, he was too impatient to have to unlace them. He groaned as her wild honey coated the mushroom head of his cock as an inexperienced, trembling hand guided him there. With a firm thrust he tore through her innocence and the girl who was Ranma became a woman. She cried out at the pain, but her cries quickly changed to those of pleasure as Ryoga rocked himself in the cradle of her hips. Ranma was tight, hot and soft all at the same time, soon their cries turn feral as they frantically mated, Ryoga's pounding cock brought Ranma multiple orgasms with one hard on the heels of another. Too soon for his taste, Ryoga howled as his hot spunk filled every crevice of Ranma's pussy and leaked out around the sides of his thick shaft. He collapsed on her and held his new lover against his racing heart. He was confused, but felt at home at the same time.

The neighbours wondered at the sounds of their cries, even Akane as she did her homework, wondered at the commotion caused by the two martial artists and eventually dismissed it as two alley cats mating, though she did wonder why her nipples hardened.


	5. Chapter 5

Well Foxy, here's to another fun filled chapter and a little lemony goodness from the Foxy Fox himself. I'm so proud of him; he's growing up so fast. Sniffle. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he razzing me about my writing too many lemons.

Sid

DiasukiFox: Well, here it is! We took a lot longer than usual, thanks to Sid this time! I also write this... that's right. This is the first ever DaisukiFox lemon any of you will ever get to see! Well, maybe for just this fic. I'll probably just write a few lemons with Sid in our project fics. Not in my own account. Also, if you're expecting Ranma's Boyfriend from me... just give me more time! I'm still having writers block! I'm sooo sorry! Just wait a bit longer my readers!

We don't own Ranma, we merely conk him on the head and spirit him off for a little fun once in a while and borrow paralysis powder from Kodachi to bring his pals along.

Ranma gulped as the glow from her bracelet faded and she was suddenly looking up into Ryoga's eyes. She noticed that the normally anguished look in his eyes was gone and that they had softened after making love. She realized what had happened as he softened inside her now-aching vagina and thrust him away from her with a cry. She averted her eyes from his half-nude state and was very confused by the blood present on his member and on her thighs. "Ryoga...I...we couldn't have" she cried, when she realized what that meant.

Ryoga's bracelet was still glowing, so he smiled at her in a beatific way and said "we made love the way we were always meant to darling" and reached for her. She leapt up and pulled on her pants without even bothering with her boxers.

"Don't touch me" she cried as she threw on her shirt and did up the frogs in a haphazard manner. The last thing she did was tied her ribbon around her head bandana style and simply knotted it at the back, this only caused her panic to increase.

Ryoga pulled up his pants and frowned at the stricken girl. "Ranma what's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked and started advancing towards her, when he noticed her light pants showed signs of blood at the crotch.

"Everything's fine Ryoga" she said and gave him a bright, false smile and whirled and ran in the direction of the Neko Hanten. She could feel the coma coming on with each frantic stride as she ran away from Ryoga but didn't care; she figured the old ghoul would have something to sustain her consciousness.

Ryoga put his shirt on and frowned after the departing girl. He wondered what he'd done to make his woman flee; surely he couldn't have been _that bad _of a lover? He was still frowning when his bracelet stopped glowing...and he remembered what happened. He made it to the edge of the porch before he threw up. He groaned when he felt Ranma's pain pulling him. He threw himself to his knees and cried out, "dear gods why me?" he felt very much put out by their choice of a mate for him. He could still feel Ranma running in panic, like a wounded animal seeking out a place to lick her wounds and grew concerned for her. Pulling himself out of his depression, he strode purposely forward to find her before she collapsed again. They had made love, he owned her that at least until they could break the curse and he could marry Akane. 'Akane, please forgive me' he silently begged her as he followed his worse enemy...and new lover.

Ranma could feel herself weakening and soon was barely shuffling and using the walls to hold herself up as she reached the café. She was almost beyond words when she approached the door in a trance-like state. "Nihoa Ranma you come for date with Shampoo?" Shampoo said, the restaurant was slow so she was acting as greeter, or mainly just hanging out around the door. She became concerned when Ranma looked at her with a panicked expression...and collapsed forward. Shampoo gasped and caught the unconscious girl. "Mousse get great-grandmother, I think Ranma been in fight" she cried.

He peered at the unconscious girl, her clothes were disheveled and she seemed to be bleeding "She certainly has been alright" he agreed.

"Don't just stand there like idiot, help me carry her up to Shampoo's room" she cried and yelled for Cologne to come.

"I don't like the idea of him being in your room" Mousse snarled back, but carried her arms as they got the light-weight girl to Shampoo's futon.

Cologne took one look at Ranma's high colouring, hastily buttoned frogs, where she was bleeding and quickly deduced what had happened. "What happen great-grandmother, someone beat Ranma up?" Shampoo the innocent virgin asked. Cologne felt herself trying not to laugh at this.

"No she's been fucking" she said as she was not one to mince words. Both Mousse and Shampoo blushed at this and Mousse got a nosebleed.

"Hotdog, I would never have thought that Ryoga had it in him" Mousse said, seeing the end of Ranma's relationship with Shampoo right before his eyes.

"That bastard, I kill him for taking my airen's virginity" Shampoo snarled.

"We'll have time for that later, I need the Heart of Shaola in order to bring Ranma out of her coma" Cologne ordered.

"Where it be?" Shampoo asked, ready to dive into action to save her beloved Ranma.

"On my futon" Cologne said pointing.

"You can't be serious" Shampoo said in surprise.

"Don't ask questions, someone put it into bed with her and fix her ribbon" Cologne ordered.

"Because ribbon not work if not in bow?" Shampoo asked bending to the task.

"No it just looks like crap that way" Cologne said.

Shampoo arranged Ranma's ribbon so that it was in a bow at the side of her head and placed the Heart of Shaola beside her.

"Wow she looks really cute that way" Mousse commented.

Ranma woke up to find herself lying on a nice warm futon; she noted that the room was purple with pink curtains that matched the comforter that she lay under. Nestled in her arms was a pink teddy bear with long curling eyelashes, a red heart shaped nose and a huge red bow around its neck. It was the gayest looking bear in the gayest looking room that she'd ever been in. She flung it from her. "No you need to keep on holding onto Little Misses Kisses until Ryoga comes" Cologne said. "I can feel him getting close"

"Why?" Ranma asked, and hugged the bear close instinctively.

"She has the Heart of Shaola sewn into her belly. It shall keep you awake until Ryoga gets here, its power can animate the dead themselves" Cologne explained.

"Why great-grandmother hide too too precious jewel in such stupid place?" Shampoo asked.

"Things keep on disappearing on me, especially the passion pepper" she returned with a glare. Both Shampoo and Mousse blushed at this. "Leave us alone" she ordered and they departed. "Ranma how did this happen?" she asked her.

Ranma blushed "I-we were just talking about old times and actually connecting and then the bracelets flared to life and we..." she said, unable to finish her sentence.

"I see, the bracelets sensed that you actually have feelings for each other and took advantage of that. Ranma how do you feel about what occurred?" Cologne asked.

"I'm sore in places I've never imagined being and yet I enjoyed it" she admitted. "It felt good"

"Sex does child, it only hurts your first time, but you have to stop yourself from having it again with Ryoga or you can't marry my Shampoo" she cautioned. Personally Ranma thought that this was the best news she'd heard the whole fucked up day. "Before you go, I need to give you this" Cologne said and handed Ranma a plastic bag. Ranma opened it to read Massengill disposable douche on the package.

"Is this ancient Chinese magic?" she asked dubiously.

"No its ancient women's magic, women need to go deeper to clean and you get funky after sex it you don't. It's just water and vinegar, just follow the instructions" she said and departing with Ranma looking nervously at the long spout attached to the bottle.

Mousse answered the door to Ryoga's knock. Ryoga himself was having a strange time of being able to find his way around...as long as all directions led to Ranma...it was better then GPS. "Hey studmuffin, heard you scored. How was it?" Mousse asked.

"Better than with a guy I imagine" Ryoga said without missing a beat. Mousse stalked off muttering about what he would do to little old ladies who couldn't keep their traps shut.

Shampoo stood before Ryoga surrounded by battle fury "You Ryoga Hibiki have ruined my airen, prepare to receive kiss of death!" she cried and started towards him, only to be brought short as Mousse had returned and caught her by her hair.

"That only applies to women, for men it is the kiss of marriage and you know that. Honestly Shampoo you've issued ten of those in the last year and three in the last month alone to different guys. How many husbands do you intend to have?" he growled at her.

"So many cute men in world" she said while Mousse large sweat dropped. "It be good, Ranma and Ryoga are cute and Shampoo have strong daughters for both of them" she enthused.

"Tramp" Mousse said.

"Leave children, Ryoga come up and see Ranma, you have much to talk about" Cologne said.

Ryoga was surprised to find Ranma hugging a teddy bear while lounging on a pink draped futon, with the ribbon in her hair she looked just adorable. "Ryoga" she said and stood up and allowed the bear to fall to the ground. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!" she thundered. "I was...I've never" she cried and was surprised when his strong arms came up to envelope her.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, to draw her against his strong chest.

"Let it out, I've heard losing her virginity can be a pretty emotional experience for a girl" he said.

"Damn it Ryoga, I'm a guy... I-I don't cry!" she shouted, unable to hold her tears as she struggled against him.

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with being upset. I'm sorry Ranma; I never meant to do that to you. I wasn't in my right mind..." he soothed.

Ranma surprised herself when she burst into tears, somehow that Ryoga wasn't doing his usual storming around and was being nice to her made her upset. She held tightly to him as she sobbed against his chest, finally understanding why everyone wanted to hug her large male form so much. Being held like this was nice. She felt safe, cared about and...loved. She held onto him long after the crying jag was done; just enjoy being held against his now damp shirt. He raised her head by lifting her chin; calloused fingers pushed her hair out of her eyes and then stroked the remnants of her tears away. The loneliness and confusion in her eyes spoke to his own and his head moved forward of its own volition to capture her pliant lips. Her arms snaked around his neck, then closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

Ryoga at first wasn't able to hold himself anymore, there was something about Ranma that caught his attention. It was as if he was acting on pure instinct, his mind was set on making this woman his... the strangest part of it all... was the fact that his actions weren't be controlled by the bracelets attached to his arm. When any of his actions involved said bracelet, he felt a magical control, one that control guided him throughout his actions; pushing his emotions and concern for Ranma further than ever before. It wasn't as if he had much for Ranma, even though they were rivals. It's said that rivals understood one another at a deeper level than most other people. Some rivals of the opposite sexes have even come to love each other. Ranma's and Ryoga's case was a rare one indeed. _"I-I need Ranma... w-why do I need him? He's a guy and I'm a guy!" _all the logic in his head wouldn't allow him to pull back now.

There was always a sense of pride it whatever Ranma did, what happened when an attraction to someone came along? Obviously that since of pride would fade; at least for awhile. _'Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!' _Ranma thought to herself. She was the man amongst men, the strongest heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes, yet, here she was... pressing her lips to the man she viewed as her strongest rival. _'I-I'm not even under that damn things c-control...' _Ranma thought before letting it all go. If she hadn't truly been into this, she could've pulled away now. She just couldn't bring herself to it.

The lost boy pulled his head back and stared at the red headed girl for a moment, his eyes half closed and tired looking. "Ranma... why you?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The red headed girl felt a little disappointed that Ryoga had moved his lips away from her, that scared her to think that she actually cared about not having her lips pressed firmly against his, "Why me, what?" she asked, her expression almost exactly mimicking Ryoga's.

"Why do I have to love you...?" he asked, but wouldn't let her respond when he began undoing her silk shirt. Then leaning back in to capture her lips in his once more, this time going as far as begging her to part her lips.

Ranma wasn't sure whether to grant him access to her mouth, _'T-this is going too far!' _she thought, struggling with the inner turmoil. She took in one shuttering breath and reluctantly allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth.

That's when Ryoga felt the uneasy feeling in his chest fade; it was almost like taking in a fresh breathe of air. The fact that she had struggled a bit, scared him. Now that she had accepted, he finished unbuttoning her shirt.

Ranma clumsily began taking off her shirt, moving around one of her arms to slide it out of the sleeve, then doing the same process with the other, causing it to fall behind her. Her chest was exposed, the feeling was odd, "Close your eyes..." she whispered, having pulled back from the kiss.

Ryoga did as she commanded and moved his hands away from her as she leaned in and grabbed the bottom edges of his shirt; pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side. It was certainly awkward, but that hadn't stopped Ryoga from moving forward, they had already gotten this far. What would be the point in stopping? From there, Ryoga wrapped his arms around her and angled himself so she that he was standing on his own two feet; all while his lips were back to where they rightfully belonged. On the red headed girl's lips.

Ranma meeped in surprise, but followed his actions; when he felt that she was at a good enough level she placed both her feet down firmly on the ground. They attacked each other's lips, neither one letting up. This was of course in order to allow Ryoga to remove Ranma's pants... they would be such a bother to rip off, although it was possibly... Ryoga felt a need to be tender, a need to please Ranma in a much more gentle way. Slowly, he placed his hands on her hips... grasping the band of her pants.

She was of course nervous, but that didn't stop her. When he had gotten to a certain point Ranma leaned downward, while keeping up her passionate kiss... then there was a slight thudding sound as her pants hit the floor. Slipping her feet through the fabric, Ranma lightly kicked her pants away.

Ryoga followed her actions, besides... pants and boxers would only get in the way. For some reason, unbeknownst to them, they were unable to stop themselves, even their rational thought evaded their control...

Now they both stood completely nude, nothing stood between them, but their own fear of going through with the act.

Ryoga was the first to acknowledge their predictiment, "Ranma..." he whispered in a husky tone.

"Y-yeah...?" Ranma stuttered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'll be gentle... I promise." he said, wrapping his arms around his rival and lover.

Ryoga went down on her as she pulled them back down to the soft futon. Fiercely beginning their dance of lips once more, all while they were mentally preparing for what was to come.

The build up was almost too much for Ryoga to bare, so, he positioned himself in a way that alerted Ranma of his eagerness to proceed to the last step of their intimate moment. _'D-damn... h-here it comes...'_ Ranma thought, right before she parted her legs.

Heaving out a rather long sigh, the lost boy closed his eyes and placed his manhood against her silt. Looking down to her, he waited for any sign of approval, when he saw that she reluctantly shook her head... he drove right in.

"Ngh!" they moaned in unison. For Ryoga, this feeling wasn't entirely new, but it did mean much more to him than the first time... it was on purpose. This was a way for him to make up what he had done to Ranma, with something meaningful, something that was deeper than any magic could go.

Their actions were seized, but not completely tamed... no, it was only the beginning. "G-go!" Ranma demanded, squinting her eyes closed while her head was facing to the side.

Ryoga nodded his head with a quivering lip and forced himself to move, the motion was slow... each thrust was a shock to their systems. The lost boy dug his hands into the side of the futon as he gradually began to pick up pace. He of course considered what Ranma was going through, that being the reason why he had to go at a slowly increasing rate.

As the thrusting continued, Ranma felt herself tense up even more than before, so, she shot her arms out and snaked them around the back of Ryoga's neck, "H-harder, Pig-Breath!" she ordered, for once just losing all control and giving into the moment.

"Y-yes, Ranma, you bastard!" Ryoga retorted, doing as she had instructed and began pounding away at the warm insides of the girl's vagina.

A gasp escaped Ranma's mouth, she instinctively clamped her legs around the lost boy's hips, rocking her own hips onto Ryoga's. The pressure from their love making actually caused the house to cry and make strange squeaking noises; not loud enough for anyone to hear downstairs.

It seemed like hours to them, they felt the moment of their orgasms come near. That was strange to the two, because it wasn't something you could actually sense, unless you were trained in this sort of thing, which neither of the two amateurs were; when it was the bracelet's doing. Only thing was... that was their only task, nor did it require for it to glow in order to alert them of that.

There it was! They reached the peak of their orgasms and both cringed at the experience, Ryoga having hilted his member inside her once more and releasing his seed into her. The red headed girl's vagina also cam at the same moment as Ryoga's manhood did; clamping down on him and milking him for all he's got.

"AH!" They bothed moaned, before Ryoga collapsed on top of the the red head girl.

Laying there in an calm silence, Ryoga lazily rose his head and looked to her. "W-wow..." he blushed.

"W-wow... is right..." Ranma panted.

Meanwhile three Amazons were waiting patiently downstairs "what they do in Shampoo's room so long?" Shampoo asked to the room at large.

Back to Ranma and Ryoga. The two had gotten on to the futon in a much more comfortable position, Ranma was holding onto Ryoga from the side, her hand resting on his chest. "This is weird..." She commented, not sounding disappointed, just stating the true of the matter.

The black haired boy nodded his head, "I know... I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Akane again.," the lost boy said, sighing.

"Yeah, that's really nice to say to the girl you _just_ said you loved..." Ranma replied, she didn't seem bothered by the fact that Ryoga still held some hopes for the blue haired Tendo girl.

"You're not actually a girl... I doubt you're even gay." Ryoga said, turning his head to her.

"I'm a girl right now...," she said, in order to cope with the fact that she was in fact born a guy and just committed something that was considered homosexual for someone like him. Although he was a gender shifting martial artist, that didn't excuse his actions from being claimed as gay, "But it's pretty obvious we're being controlled by these stupid things." Ranma stated, then looked to her wrist. She had to do a double check... "Huh?" she wondered, "Wasn't there a bracelet on me?" she asked.

"What do you mean...?" Ryoga asked, then raised his own wrist and saw that his hand also didn't have the magical bracelet anymore.

"Oh shit..." both muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

DaisukiFox: Gotta' say everyone... I've been getting much faster than before. I managed to do this all in one day. Sid is the one who's been slowing us down for once. lol

Some sad news is... we're almost done with this little project of ours, right Sid?

Sid: Yes and waff writers don't suck as badly as I thought, I might actually read stuff on FF for a bit rather then going to my fine, fine lemon sites. It's been a slice that we shall continue when we get the chance.

We don't own Ranma, Foxy just wants to kidnap Ryoga to write him and myself Mousse.

The two martial artists stared at their wrists, blinking in order to see if their eyes were playing some sort of trick on them. As they stared, it became increasingly obvious that this was no illusion; they had indeed willingly gone through with the final act. It seemed that the words of the ancient Amazon came true; they had reached that point where love was now possible. Ranma was at a loss for words, Ryoga was deeply ashamed that he had forgotten his affection for Akane.

Ranma was the first to respond to the situation; carefully she slid away from him and sat up. Then reached out and grabbed her shirt, and got to work on getting herself dressed... she managed to get her stained pants back on. No a single word was uttered by her, it seemed as though the actions that they committed were something as casual as getting dressed in the morning.

Ryoga's actions hadn't differed as much either... though his was more trance like, as if his actions weren't his own anymore. The moment that they were completely clothed... the two turned their heads to one another. The tension was high, but not as much as it had been for them before.

Volumes of volumes of thoughts passed through them... the basics were. What should they do about this? The damn thing had gotten what it wanted, there was now something between them... was that a bad thing or perhaps a good thing? Was it alright for them to pursue something more? A few more minutes passed by and they couldn't even look at each other anymore.

They quickly turned away from each other while they sat on their knees. "So... now what?" Ranma asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know...," Ryoga replied, "I just don't know." he added. How would this turn out? Was there any reason for telling Akane what happened between them? Was there a reason to tell anyone anything anymore? He couldn't possibly face Akane..., _'Do I even want to face her anymore...?' _as much as Ryoga tried to deny it, the seeds of doubt had already begun their course. Akane failed to realize who he was and continued failing to acknowledge him as someone much more than a friend... she failed, where Ranma had succeeded. Though did he truly want anything with Ranma, or even Akane for that matter? Was there any point in even contemplating any of these thoughts? He was technically free... free to live his life and search for a cure to his Jusenkyo curse too. That would also mean Ranma was free to quest for her freedom to be cured of her curse. There was a pain in his heart that emerged, that it caused him to grasp the area over his heart. _'D-damn it! W-why the hell does this have to bother me! Why the hell did I say love to her! W-why don't I just run away from all of this hell, this torture chamber of a town!'_ these thoughts were extremely distressing for Ryoga.

Ranma continued glancing behind her, watching everything Ryoga did, his battle aura seemed... timid, scared and confused... but most of all, depressed. Ranma's most common style of thinking came back, why should she care? She was didn't have to deal with having sexual desires for Ryoga! She should go off and they'd go back to their struggle over who was the stronger of the two! She of course would hold the track record for most wins and Ryoga would struggle and come along. He'd taunt and mess with Ryoga as much as could and gain new techniques by misleading Cologne into thinking she would marry Shampoo; when it would just be for her own training purposes. The same usual chaos that came with the title of heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes! Except, as she tried to think all of this... she couldn't help but feel her own aura trying to match Ryoga's. This sad feeling dawned on her... the pigtailed girl would miss him being around like this. It was as though he had become her best friend... at least that's what she told herself. _'Maybe... maybe it thought that since I was a girl, that me and Ryoga should be together... b-but since I'm really a guy, maybe now we can just be friends?' _Ranma remembered the laws of the bracelets, what she had said didn't make any sense; of course she was making up excuses to be able to cope with these strange, new feelings.

Ryoga was supportive, caring, sensitive and strong. He cared for Ranma, he once said it himself... he couldn't bring himself to kill Ranma; at least not without being taunted far enough. That was his fickle nature and his easily erupting temper. She found it... somewhat entertaining, yet, kinda' cute. _'N-Never thought I'd think that about another guy, much less Ryoga... man, my life is sooo ruined.'_ she sighed, there was nothing she could do about it. There was one option left, "Ryoga... look, this doesn't have to mean any-," she started.

"Shut the hell up!" Ryoga shouted, turning around with tearstained eyes.

Ranma was quick to defend herself, "Look! I was just try ta'-" she never got to finish as the lost boy enveloped her in a hug. She considered pushing him away, though she remembered that were traces of tears across Ryoga's face.

"Please, Ranma... I need to say a few things." he said; his voice once again taking on that strained sounding tone.

"O-okay..." she replied, blushing.

"I love you...," he blushed, gulping before he continued. "As damned horrible as that sounds, it's true... I don't want to go back to being what we were doing before, I don't want Akane, I don't want anyone else but you... I want to leave, but I know you probably don't love me as much as I love you." There was a pause, but then he continued... since Ranma was too shocked to really say anything. "All my life... I've been living a sad life, such a sad and lonely life... then Akane came and I thought I found the kindness in my life that has been owed me, but it was just me searching for a thread of hope. I was glad I found her through you because now I had a much deeper purpose to my life."

"R-Ryoga! Stop!" Ranma exclaimed.

"P-please just let me finish...," he urged her, then heard nothing from her and continued, "That purpose was to get Akane to love me, as much as I thought I loved her" taking in a shuttering breathe, he closed his eyes tight. "So, I drove myself to become better than you... change her destiny from marrying you, by killing you or defeating you, I even resorted to underhanded ways. I always felt horrible about those things, there's no honor in fighting like that." of course that included him and Ranma, since Ranma wasn't all that honor bound either. "Now, that's changed... these things brought me closer to you, now... I want you; I want you and only you..." Ryoga slowly moved himself away from the redheaded gender shifter.

Stunned, truly and utterly stunned, was all that could describe Ranma's current thoughts... he was looking to her, her of all people for Kindness? She had taken on Akane's role in Ryoga heart, did she truly want that? Did she truly want to be involved with Ryoga in that way? She had sex with him, all on her own free will. Was it possible that it meant much more than some stupid mistake? Ranma was always so stubborn when it came to making decision or getting anything off her chest. "Ryoga...," she pulled back. "I'm gonna' give this a shot." she replied, looking to the side. "Better not make me regret this, Pork Butt..."

Ryoga stared at her before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, delighted beyond all reason to think he finally had someone to fall for... it was unexpected, but damn it. Ranma was worth the shot. "Thank you." he said, when he had pulled back from the kiss.

"Don't push your luck..." she stated, blushing slightly.

"A-alright, Ranma." he replied, looking to the side with a nervous stare.

"Ryoga, I love you too..." she said and wrapped her small arms around him. Ryoga blushed and buried his head into her shoulder to hide his tears of joy. Finally after so many years of loneliness, love was his and the person the most worthy of his love was a powerful martial artist like, his best friend and the sweetest girl he'd ever met. She was beautiful, kind and smart with a heart of gold. He vowed then and there that he would never let her go no matter what. Feeling a lump in his pocket, he curiously fished it out. "Ranma look!" he cried when he found the ruby there with the heinous dragon bracelets now magically restored to it.

Ranma shivered to see the cause of all their troubles... and of her new found happiness. "Throw it away." she said.

"We can't, it'll stay with us until we sell the damned thing." Ryoga said. Both of them pondered this, who would they wish this curse on?

There was a knock at the door and Ryoga answered it, Mousse almost got a nosebleed at the sweet smell of sex in the air. He blushed when he realized that what had been taking them so long was that they'd been making love... in Shampoo's bed. He'd never been in her bed and now his greatest rival had... with her sworn enemy. Mousse got the impression that this was going to be a very confusing situation for everyone. "I-I, we were wondering what was happening in here..." he stammered.

"We were working things out." Ranma said with a tinkle in her eye and shared a contented smirk with Ryoga. Ryoga placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his giggle.

Mousse noticed her bloodstained pants "I have some clothes that I've outgrown," he stated, placing his fingers to his glasses and straightening them, "you can't walk around like that" he said, feeling oddly generous towards Ranma now that he would no longer be a threat. He brought back a pair of black pants and a black long, sleeved mandarin shirt.

"Wow you own other clothes besides your white robe and blue pants?" she teased him and borrowed Shampoo's closet to change in. The clothes were a little big on her, but better then her own soiled ones.

"I own lots of different clothes" Mousse said with dignity. Ryoga watched while the love struck boy painstakingly made up Shampoo's rumpled bed, an idea formed in his mind, he shared a glance with Ranma and realized that she'd reached the same decision. They shared twin conspiratorial grins.

"Mousse do you have any money?" Ranma asked him in a sing-song voice.

"A few yen I earned as tips last night, why?" he asked as he reverently stroked Shampoo's comforter into place.

Ryoga pulled out the amulet "We have a curse we no longer need, it's for sale and going really cheap" he said giving the other boy a wolfish grin.

Mousse eyes went wide at the implications and pulled out his coin purse "Sold!" he said.

He was greedily running his fingers over the dragons on the amulet, while Ranma and Ryoga discussed how to handle their situation. "I can help you get out of the kiss of death or marriage" he volunteered.

"Really... how?" Ranma asked.

"Leave that to me!" he replied confidently.

The two Amazon women were waiting impatiently for their flunky...and Ranma and Ryoga to return. Shampoo's jaw dropped when she saw them holding hands. "What the meaning of this? You're my airen" she cried.

"Actually, I'm not" Ranma said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that, son-in-law?" Cologne demanded.

Mousse pulled out a list "Shampoo has given the kiss of marriage or death to two hundred and seventeen men, I was the first one" he said pushing up his glasses again; would he ever get a more decent pair? Probably not.

"It not count, you no outsider!" she snarled and blushed.

"Shampoo you can't have!" Cologne said.

"I have names, addresses and a website about this!" Mousse said, supplying the proof.

"This is a political nightmare..." Cologne moaned. "Do have any idea the amount of research I shall have to devote to figure out who your husband actually is? How could you be so stupid!" she cried at her.

"Shampoo like to kiss...?" she said sheepishly, a small sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"Ranma's not even close to the top, he's number one hundred and ninety seven to be exact" Mousse said.

"Then means that I was never married to Shampoo!" Ranma said triumphantly.

"Yes, you have to accept that." Cologne said. "You're free to go. Come on, Shampoo start packing for China... we're going to need the counsel's help with this one." she ordered.

"But I love Ranma!" she protested.

"You should have thought of that before you went kiss, kiss, kissing..." Cologne said in disgust.

"Before we go, I have a present for you" Mousse said and handed her the amulet. Shampoo reached for it before she could stop herself. There was a flash of red, Shampoo goggled at the bracelet on her wrist, at the matching one on the wrist of a triumphant looking Mousse and screamed "aiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyi!"

At that moment the two martial artists departed from the house of the amazons, not before they waved and congratulated the new soon-to-be couple and wished them to have many children. In fact, this was sort of a pay back for Ranma for all those times she had tried to take advantage of Ranma. All those times she used low, underhanded moves in order to get Ranma to go on a date with her; it was justice in its finest form.

Ryoga shared a smile with his new lover and took her hand, neither caring at all the looks of surprise they that were receiving from the people passing by. At this point Ranma and Ryoga were known all over the city as the two that duked it out with amazing martial art skills. Even some students were around; this would definitely be a conversation piece for them at school tomorrow. Little did that matter to them, their hearts belonged to each other and that was all that mattered to Ryoga. "Now what?" the lost boy said.

"Who really owns the school of Anything Goes?" Ranma said.

"Happosai, I think." Ryoga replied.

"Yes, and I think that it just needs one heir. We just need to convince him of that!" Ranma said. "I think I can do that..." she said glancing at her breasts.

"Oh no... no more showing off your body to other men! I'm the only one who gets to see you naked from now on." Ryoga said forcefully; taking on a stern voice. In the exact same way a father would tell a daughter.

Ranma tried to feel annoyed at how bossy Ryoga was suddenly being, but she can really tell it was because he was concerned about her; Ryoga had said that he loved her. "Come on, not even a little lingerie?" she said and curled a lock of his hair around her finger and drew him in for a sweet kiss, already figuring out how to manipulate him.

Ryoga pulled back; extremely tempted to rip all her cloths off, "Okay... but I get to monitor it and nothing too revealing. I don't want people thinking my future wife is easy..." he said, then widened his eyes in realization, _'D-did I just say that?' _he thought, blushing brightly.

Ranma's eyes widened as well, she found herself unable to look at the lost boy, but then decided that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Though a little too early to consider that, for the moment they had to convince Happosai to let them go through with their idea of letting Ranma and Ryoga run the dojo. "W-wow... you're one to jump the gun, aren't cha'?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"U-uh... well, yeah..." Ryoga stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

There had to be some way to restore the calm air between them... why had it been such a difficult problem? They knew that by doing what they were doing, they'd technically be saying they wanted to be married and considered to be husband and wife? Well, probably husband and husband sometimes... it was probably the prospect of them both being male at one point or another. They'd have to work that out some other time, right now... Ranma had to do something. Sure, it'd delay their time of getting home, but the moment called for it. "Well... who said your gonna' get me to be yours that easily, huh?" Ranma asked turning to him and smirking.

"W-wait... didn't we just say we were?" Ryoga asked, his depression about to shoot up. That was until he noticed that signature smirk across her face. "Ah... so, that's how you wanna' play, huh?" Ryoga smirked, taking afew steps back and taking an offensive position. The redheaded girl also jumped back and took a position of her own, "Yeah... are you game pig boy, or are ya' gonna' get soft on me?" she shouted.

"I don't know... let's find out, cross dresser." he replied, causing Ranma to chuckle lightly.

"Bring it!" she shouted. The two charged one another... not in anger or hatred, but in the way they knew best how to express themselves; through their art. The way they moved and punched, it was as if they were in harmony. Each punched and kicked, dodged and evaded with precise accuracy. Ryoga aimed to bring his fist to her stomach, but she skidded to the right. Then brought her leg up and sent it flying into the lost boy's face. It hadn't gotten very far, seeing as Ryoga brought up the side of his forearm; effectively countering it.

She was surprised at first, but used the force of her own kick and Ryoga's arm to put some distance between them, allowing them to further continue their strange sort of dance. "Not half bad...," Ranma commented, "for someone who'll probably get lost trying to hit my face."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that..." Ryoga retorted, managing to playfully tease her about her looks.

This was different to say the least, this fight was actually... fun. That's the way Ranma would put it, most of their fights involved Ryoga shouting and fighting blindly with fits of anger and rage. This time it was more peaceful and focused. "This pretty face is gonna' teach ya' some manners!" Ranma replied, crossing her arms in an 'X' formation, signaling the use of her 'Pride of The Fierce Tiger Attack'.

The lost boy stared at her for a moment; this wasn't going to be easy. Following her actions as quickly as he could, the lost boy took his 'X' formation stance and harnessed all the depression he could... his thoughts revolved around the fact that he could've ended up lonely, how Ranma could've broken his heart when they were at Cologne's home.

The two timed their shots and fired.

"LION'S ROAR SHOT!"

"PRIDE OF THE FIERCE TIGER!"

There was a clash of energy, then two beams of power tryed to overwhelm the other. The two pushed as hard as they could, further than they thought they could... their little light show had attracted some people. The two obviously ignored them of course. The blast continued until both of them were finally unable to keep going, so their attacks vanished with a loud booming sound.

Ranma grabbed her knees and panted, completely out of breath.

The lost boy had also done the same... after a moment or two; the two looked up to one another and smiled. "Y-ya' know what...?" she asked, "I wish I could quit you" Ranma said, grinning at the lost boy.

Ryoga sighed contently, having caught as much of his breathe as he possibly could, "Thanks... s-so, what do you think?" he asked.

"Let's call it a draw..." she stated, and then moved over to him "for now." she finished, winking at him, with that she snaked an arm around him and helped him stand.

The two turned in the direction of the Tendo's home; they had one hell of an awkward future conversation ahead them; it wasn't as though either of them were complaining of course.


	7. Chapter 7

DaisukiFox:

It seems that we're done... sigh. It was a great ride while it lasted and honestly I had fun with it. And I used to think that lemon writers were just pervs that did unmentionable things in front of the computer, which I'm still debating if they do. But Sid has managed to prove me wrong. The only to prove me wrong. Anywho! We didn't get as much support for this, but that's okay! Bye! See ya' guys on our new account!

Actually we do do unmentional things in front of the computer, that is why we have two hands. Except for Zaphod Beeblebrox of course, sigh to be Zaphod.

This is the end folks. Hope you've enjoyed our wild and wacky tale.

Sid

Ryoga thought nothing of it when he reached out and took Ranma's hand; she looked slightly surprised to see their hands enjoined, but gave his an affectionate squeeze. They were together now and didn't feel the need to hide it. It not longer mattered about whom people were trying to get her to marry, Ranma had chosen for herself and she felt happy and contented with her choice. Ryoga himself felt like he was walking on air as he strode beside her. Feeling the need to be as close to her was possible; Ryoga wrapped an arm around her slim waist and drew her to his side. Ranma smiled and wrapped her arm around him. Their obvious affection for each other drew some stares and neither noticed, they were too wrapped up in their love and their worlds had shrunk to the person beside them.

Ranma was relieved to find out that Happosai was in the dojo itself; they needed his approval for this to work. They found the ancient warrior ironing his lingerie collection as he happily and carefully folded each garment and lovingly sorted them into piles. "Master Happosai, I request an audience with you..." Ranma said respectfully.

"Why so formal, Ranma m'boy?" he asked suspicious about Ranma being respectful towards him. He took a puff of his pipe and noticed that there appeared to be something different about the girl.

"I wish to change the terms of my inheritance and know that you're the only one who can help me," she said and bowed humbly before him, which Ryoga echoed.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I'm kinda in love with Ryoga here...," she blushed, looking to the side. Ranma was used to being her normal self, so speaking about her feelings so openly wasn't as easy as displaying them. It was easier to speak like this in privacy, but she'd have to learn to adapt, which she was an expert at, "and wish you to name him as joint heir to our school. I feel that he will make a much better heir than Akane... and no offense Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi, but with Ryoga... I can train him in no time flat!" she said.

Happosai wasn't too surprised to find out that Ranma liked boys; it stood to reason as she'd never shown any interest in the myriad of beautiful girls after her "You would disinherit the Tendos'," Happosai stated, "that's some serious business there Ranma." this would require some of his fantastic convincing skills. Though he saw this coming, he couldn't say that Ranma would have chosen someone like Ryoga. The two bickered and fought constantly, miracles in love he concluded.

"We are willing to do whatever it takes to get you to agree to this" Ryoga said.

"You boy, what are your intentions towards Ranma?" Happosai asked jabbing Ryoga with his pipe.

Ryoga blushed "I love Ranma and want to marry her someday" he stammered.

There came the question, by this point Ranma had to accept that they were getting married, so she would have to stand by Ryoga, "Yeah, course I'll have ya Ryoga" she said forgetting about Happosai for a second, until he cleared his throat. Ranma blushed.

"I promised your father and Akane's that I wouldn't interfere with their decision to unit the schools through marriage," Happosai said.

"Are you sure there isn't something we can to do change your mind?" Ranma said, picking out a delectable pink bra and holding it in front of her. "I'll try on as many as you want," she offered.

"But you don't get to see her fully naked!" Ryoga objected.

Happosai glared at him "Young man, it's about the lingerie for me. I don't wish to see her completely naked." he huffed, the lost boy needed to learn and respect the art of undergarment appreciation. Though Happosai figured it didn't matter much right now; he'd learn in time, "Anyways... you have yourself a deal, Ranma m'boy!" he said and began sorting through his piles to see what she should wear; an almost child like glee in his eyes as he did so. Ryoga didn't like this part, but quickly got into it when 'his' Ranma wore a secession of skimpy baby doll lingerie, merry widows, peignoir sets, corsets, garter belts with stocking and bras and panties. All of it was stuff that he approved of and he was rather feeling amorous at the end of her peepshow.

"I think you've seen enough" Ryoga said forcefully and draped her shirt around her. She couldn't help smiling; she liked it when he got protective of her.

"No, more, more. You're so mean!" Happosai said with huge eyes, on the verge of crying.

"We lived up to our side of the bargain, now it's your turn." Ranma said.

"Okay, I can see that Ryoga would make an excellent co-heir to our school but the Tendo's can't be neglected. I can agree if you promise to make an alliance where a child of yours marries a child of theirs," he said.

"What if we can't have them..." Ranma said cautiously; also frightened of the prospect of actually having children. She was born a man after all, the idea of making a child... was a little shocking.

"With the bulge in your fellas pants, I'd say that you'll have no trouble" Happosai said, this caused Ryoga to blush and cover himself.

"I guess we can agree to that." Ranma said shyly.

"And Ryoga has to continue to go to school, a martial artist must be intelligent" Happosai said.

"I can agree to that" Ryoga said sourly, he hated school. Once again, Ranma had brought Ryoga pain and suffering but maybe this was the kind he could stand.

"You two have my blessings then!" Happosai said. "Come on, I shall have to inform my students of some changes taking place!" he said, leading the awkwardly happy couple to the house.

The Tendo family was in attendance and somewhat shocked to learn of the new development "You would take away my little girl's right to inherit her own legacy!" Soun exploded, all large head and wagging tongue.

"Ryoga would make a far better heir than Akane; it's your own fault for not properly training your daughters. I never asked to marry any of them or anyone. I have the right to marry who I want... and-and, I love Ryoga" Ranma said, taking a deep breathe. This was kinda' difficult for Ranma after how much she had shared with the Tendo family. She felt that she owed them so much, but wasn't it worse to ignore her own feelings? She loved Akane, but not in the sense where Ranma would marry her. After all this time, she was provided with clarity... she only thought she loved Akane because everyone had made them out to be lovers. It was an expectation that was placed onto her shoulders that she couldn't bear anymore.

"You foolish boy, what are you a girl?" Genma sneered.

"Yeah? So What!" Ranma said. "Pops I've been following your stupid training all my life. You wanted me to marry someone I didn't even know so you could lay around and mooch off this family!" she proudly declared.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said.

"Somehow... that doesn't surprise me" Nabiki observed.

"Akane I'm not trying to take your legacy away from you...!" Ranma explained, "I don't wanna' lose my claim because I want to be with Ryoga!" Ranma said to the girl who was silently watching her.

"Ranma... I'll admit that I'm disappointed with this, but Ryoga is a better heir than me... I can't deny that." she stated, "Besides I want to be a veterinarian, I have no problem with it," she said. Akane only followed the art to stay in shape anyways.

"But Akane!" Soun wailed. "You're supposed to marry Ranma, we were supposed to unite the schools!"

"I never wanted to marry him, he's become like a brother to me," she said. "You've been shoving him down my throat for over a year and refuse to listen when we said we didn't want to marry" Akane said, she of course had pondered the thought of being romantically involved with the pig tailed martial artist, but no matter. It was always awkward between them and it had never really felt like they were meant to be. The feeling of uncertainty was always in the air with them. Now that, that was gone... it was as if she was releasing a very long held in sigh.

Soun turned to his other daughters "If Akane won't marry Ranma one of you shall have to take her place." he declared.

"I refuse" Nabiki said filing her nails.

"And I don't like younger guys." Kasumi said, "I'm really sorry father."

"Silence!" Happosai said thumping the floor. "You forget yourself Soun!" Happosai said, enforcing his powers of intimidation on his student, "You are only students and I am your master. I've already given them my word." the aged martial artist finished. It was either obey his commands or Happosai would have to take matters into his own hands.

Ranma and Ryoga both felt nervous... Soun and Tendo stood their ground. There seemed to be a staring contest between the master and the students. Soun stood up; determination in his eyes as he stared at his master, then followed Genma. Battle aura's flared in the room, then... Happosai stood up also, flaring his aura to its highest extent. It easily towered over theirs, causing them to falls back.

"W-we're sorry master!" Soun cried, shifting around quickly so he was bowing in front of his master.

"Me too! Please forgive us master!" Genma pleaded, causing everyone else in the room to slap their foreheads; besides Kasumi who only looked to the side and smiled awkwardly.

Ryoga turned to Ranma and embraced her from the side, laughing as if he had won the lottery; which shouldn't even compare to gaining the one person everyone had fought for the past year and a half. It was like some crazy dream, a dream that neither martial artist could believe was happening. Only the future would tell if any of this worked.

**Six months Later**

Many things happened when Ranma and Ryoga had come out and told everyone about their love. Many of the students questioned Ranma and Ryoga, asking if they knew that their actions were considered gay. They of course shrugged it off and continued doing their own thing, only interested in getting through the day and finishing homework. While still dealing with a few of their annoyances; such as Kodachi and Kuno, although much of them hadn't been seen. They always managed to escape and ruin any plot the insane sword wielder would have used against them.

Ukyo was a different story; she had accepted it, though not without a fight. She saw how her meddling was affecting Ranma and Ryoga and couldn't bring herself to hurt them by trying to get in the way of their love. So, she decided to allow them the pleasure of her just being a friend. Not that love wasn't blooming for her anyways; there had always been that cute cross dressing boy.

Happosai was allowed a lingerie show every now and then, but of course he'd leave on occasion in order to gain more clothing for Ranma to try on. Much to Ryoga's pleasure and displeasure... mostly pleasure. Even though all this happened, the two still enjoyed an active sex life. Sometimes Ryoga would even have Ranma wear some of the lingerie, and Ranma would of course throw him a bone every once in a while, if they weren't fighting over anything. Through their struggles and everything, they managed to schedule a grand event... their wedding.

The wedding was taking place at the back of the Tendo's home. Almost everyone they knew was gathered there in hopes of seeing the beautiful Ranma and handsome Ryoga wearing their amazing wedding clothes, the two were amazingly good looking. The seats were of course the traditional white fold out ones. There was a red carpet as the aisle between the two sides of chairs. All of them filled with family and friends. Ryoga's family wasn't currently present... due to the fact that they had gotten lost on their way there and would probably arrive three or four weeks later.

The minister stood at the altar. He had no idea why Ryoga wasn't present at the altar, usually the husbands tended to wait for the brides there, but it seemed that the two followed their own ways when dealing with marriage. Good thing they hadn't kept them waiting, so there was really no frustration. Things seemed to go smoothly for them.

Inside the house, it was a much more different story...

"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted, digging through her dresser and tossing whatever clothes she could into the air. "I can't find it!" she exclaimed. For what seemed like hours she tried to find what she was missing... her bow tie. That's right, Ranma choose to wear a tux.

Ryoga had already been dressed and was now waiting on his beloved future wife. While many had suspected that Ryoga would wear a dress at their wedding, they just being silly. The lost boy also wore the classic tuxedo. It seemed that Ranma was too determined to wear a dress for her own wedding. She may be with Ryoga but that didn't mean she lost all her sense of self-being... in fact, she hadn't lost much to begin with. She was Ranma Saotome, soon to be Ranma Hibiki.

"Is this it...?" Ryoga asked, holding her bow tie up.

The redheaded girl in penguin suit (just a silly way of saying tux.) turned around and grabbed the bow tie. Though found that she couldn't really tie it herself, "Damn... hey, can ya' help me?" she asked, lowering her head as she couldn't even tie it herself.

"Where would you be without me...?" Ryoga commented and took the tie from her, then moved around behind her.

"I'd be straight then." she replied, rolling her eyes. Ryoga was cocky when she couldn't do something he could; like understanding her own handwriting.

"Heh...," Ryoga chuckled, smirking. "Would you really wanna' go back to that life?'

"Maybe, then I wouldn't have to hear ya' get so cocky..." Ranma teased, turning around as she felt that he finished tying her bow tie.

"Like you're one to talk." he smiled, then turned to the direction of the altar. "I have to go... get to the aisle and meet you there. Remember to wear your veil," he said, pointing to it on the counter. She had refused to wear the dress, but had compromised and chosen to wear the veil.

Now that everything had been taken care of, Ryoga stood at the altar. Suddenly some classic wedding-type music began, it had a traditional slow sounding violin music. Most of what they were doing was a western style wedding and they were enjoying it.

Suddenly, everyone took their attention away from the altar and turned in the direction of the opening doors of the Tendo home, for there stood Ranma and Genma. Genma was apparently giving Ranma away; though it wasn't what many had expected. Ukyo wasn't all that shocked, Ranma was really a boy at heart and this seemed just like her best friend. Akane rolled her eyes and everyone else figured it must have something to do with Ranma just being Ranma.

The priest wondered why she was dressed that way... but once he saw that everyone was generally okay with it, he shrugged it off as Ranma just being a tomboy. As they walked, flowers were being strewn in her path.

Genma... by now had accepted that his child had decided to marry another man. The only thing that would make this any more awkward would be if Ranma turned into a man for this, that wasn't the case and he'd rather not curse them on this day.

Ryoga watched Ranma walk down the aisle, he was slightly nervous... that was until the honeymoon would come around. He'd be happy then... oh boy would he be happy.

Once there the redheaded girl jumped up to the alter and took her place standing in next to Ryoga, then turned to face him while she was carrying the bouquet. The priest began speaking to them about what marriages were about and the beauty of it all, his words were laced with joy and happiness. Then once the time came he asked the two to exchange vows to each other, the first to start was the lost boy.

"Ranma... with everything we've been through, I always thought things would never change and we'd end up destroying each other on our quests to becoming powerful martial artists." he paused, smiling at her. Then cleared his throat and began once more. "It means so much to me that we became more and took a different path, because I believe if I took that stupid path of just wondering and training, that I'd be alone for the rest of my life and waiting for good things to come. In this case, bracelets took advantage of us and became my good luck to free me from losing myself, and although I've lost a lot to get to this point, I'm glad I found you Ranma. You're my hope, my dreams, my need to fight and my need to look for a better future... even if we struggle, I promise to love you for being the stubborn and fun person you are" he finished.

The minister turned to the redheaded girl, "Ryoga... even though I've messed with you in anyway I could have and tricked you whenever I had the chance, I'd always try to find a way to help you. I tried to find a way to rid you of your curse, because it always had the benefit of me being freed of my curse too. Now I see I don't wanna' lose this curse, it'd be hard for me not to have this curse... I always thought curses were what brought pain in my life, including all the people that were trying to get me to marry them." that caused most of the girls in the yard to look to the side nervously. "Then I realized that maybe these curses were kinda' a blessing in disguise. It turns out one curse managed to stick me with a short tempered and lousy sense of direction sorta' _guy..._ and really, I wouldn't have it any other way." she finished.

The priest turned to Ryoga then Ranma and asked both of them if they agreed, of course they said their "I do's" and the deal was struck.

Once Ryoga pulled the veil back, he stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and smiled softly, "Think we can make it... eh, Saotome?"

"Yeah, I know we can." she responded, leaning in and sealing the deal with a kiss. The crowd cheered!

Once they finished kissing, the two turned to everyone and smiled, then that's when the two noticed a familiar pair looking at them. It was Mousse and Shampoo, though Mousse seemed much more different, he wore... dark gray metal framed glasses and he was dressed more like how Ranma preferred to in tighter fitting Chinese clothes. He wore a black sleeveless top with red frogs and belt and black pants. The style was new, but they figured it had something to do with Shampoo wanting a better-dressed man. Also one that didn't have such silly looking glasses.

"Good luck you two!" Mousse cheered, waving one of his hands while the other was wrapped around Shampoo's.

"Ranma have nice time on honeymoon!" Shampoo exclaimed, giggling as she leaned up to kiss her man.

**Inside the Tendo Home... **

Nabiki had watched the wedding and had gotten back inside; just in case someone uninvited tried to enter the premise. She stood there for a bit, then decided it wasn't worth the time, she could be outside trying to sell things to Ranma and Ryoga. Maybe some herbs that would make sex for Ranma and Ryoga much more interesting? There was something to the whole sex thing, which could win her some easy money. She wasn't about to pass up on that. The moment she was about to exit the home, she heard someone barging in.

"Akane Tendo!" Kuno shouted, running over to the back door with something shiny held safely in his hands. It was the cursed Amulet of Damned Love, he had gotten it from Mousse and Shampoo once their curse had worn off. The price was of course a heavy one, but that didn't matter to him. He'd get his Akane, now that the pigtailed girl was no longer available.

"Stop right there!" Nabiki shouted, holding her hand out, "I'm sorry, Kuno Baby, but you're not allowed to ruin this day no matter how much you want my little sister," she stated, causing the bokken wieldier to back down and glare at her.

"Nonsense, I must get her to accept my love with this amulet!" he exclaimed, holding the cursed thing up to the brown haired middle child.

"What that... isn't that the?" she asked, and then felt something. The amulet began shinning a bright red color and became two once more... this time it had a different target... Nabiki and Kuno.

"T-this cannot be..." Kuno gasped. To think the fates would lead him back to this girl... but this time it actually might be right!

"You've got to be kidding me..." Nabiki sighed, feeling the bracelet take hold. Gritting her teeth as much as she could, she found herself losing the war as those stupid glowing bracelets attached themselves to their wrists. "Oh... Kuno Baby!" she shouted, embracing him.

The blue thunder didn't know what to say, being that he was too shocked to really say anything at all... he had just lost a good chance at dating Akane Tendo and now he was stuck with the greedy middle sister.

From there Ranma and Ryoga turned to each other and then the redheaded girl threw her bouquet into the air. The girls fought over it until the bouquet flew over to Kuno and Nabiki. Since Nabiki had dragged Kuno out of the house, the middle sister raised an eyebrow and held out one of her hands neatly catching the bouquet.

"Wow... looks like we're getting married one day Kuno baby" Nabiki stated.

"I-I-I..." Kuno uttered, not sure he could come up with anything to say.

Ranma and Ryoga stared, then turned back to each other, "Looks like that's another problem dealt with..." Ranma stated.

"Yeah, it sure is." Ryoga replied, and then moved over to the beautiful redheaded girl and picked her up bridal style.

"I love you, Ranma Hibiki."

"I love you too, Ryoga Hibiki."

The two kissed once more, planning on doing much more kissing at the honeymoon training site that included a hot tub.

Flash Forward

Ranma stood beside her husband as they presented their daughter, Hitomi Habiki to the son of Akane and Daisuke. Hitomi was a comely girl of sixteen with long jet-black hair, blue eyes, her father's fang teeth and her mother's hourglass figure. She also had unfortunately inherited her mother's stubbornness and love for martial arts. Ranma had never felt comfortable in women's clothing, so she wore men's Chinese fashions with female underwear beneath it. Ryoga liked that part, a lot, that's why they had four children.

Ranma smiled and exchanged a smile with her former fiancée and friend. Akane had married Daisuke soon after graduating college and becoming a veterinarian. They had moved to the house where Akane ran her practice out of and where Daisuke did his computer programming business at home. Akane wore her long, dark blue hair back in a bun and still had the same smiling eyes. Ranma and Ryoga ran the dojo and it was a thriving business. Kasumi had moved into Dr. Tofu's house and her father had moved in with them soon after Nabiki had left for college. With was good because they had needed all the room they could get for their growing family.

Akane's son Reizo had his mother's hair, his father's height and an impressively honed body from doing martial arts most of his life. He and Hitomi had trained together, their engagement hadn't been sprung upon them as Ranma's and Akane's had been. They had known about it forever and were fine with it. Today was their official engagement party, now that Hitomi had turned sixteen to Reizo's eighteen years.

"Come on Reizo lets go to the dojo and spar" Hitomi pleaded.

"No that dress must have been expensive" Ranma objected, eyeing the silk cheongsam and that had been a sixteenth birthday present from her Aunt Shampoo, Uncle Mousse and her three cousins.

"Mom you never let me have any fun!" she protested and stalked off.

"Besides I could never hit a girl" Reizo called after her. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Looks like you got a tomboy on your hands" Akane observed in amusement.

"Yeah I always kind of liked them," Ranma answered.

"They remind me of ourselves at that age" Akane observed.

"Yep, they take after us" she replied.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if we had gotten married?" Akane asked.

"Sometimes" Ranma replied, and then she caught sight of her husband. Hours of teaching martial arts had made Ryoga's impressive body even more impressive as he had grown and filled out. He smiled at her and she admired his chiseled features and soft, gentle brown eyes. She hadn't liked the bracelets at the time and now she blessed them for giving her a wonderful husband and father. Theirs was a happy marriage, with lots of silly fight...and hot make up sex. Even now after all this time she was still hot for him. "Yes I wonder about it and realize that I wouldn't change a thing," she concluded as she plotted to get her pig man away from all their guests and into bed.

The end.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry not a chapter, just author's notes a long one...Sorry

Just to let you know, we have done a side story to Fatal Attraction on a joint account so the DaisukiFox and I can both make corrections or additions to our mutual stories.

Please look for:

Fatal Attraction: The NabikiXKuno Side Story

Our user name is:

Daisidian

Please check out our new series, we shall also be exploring the ongoing relationship of Ranma/Ryoga with the Akane/Daisuke background. It includes a liberal dash of Mousse for my enjoyment, I can't write without my favourite guy being there.

DaisukiFox is really fun to write with and a great comedy writer, his description of Ryoga playing soccer still leaves me in stitches. He's creative when it comes to story ideas; he was the one that came up with the cursed amulet idea. I merely just helped him with description of it, the idea that it separates into bracelets and helped him flesh out the rules and side effects of the love curse.

How we write is, someone writes half of a chapter and the other takes over and adds their ideas of how it should go, though we do make suggestions sometimes to each other to make everything blend smoothly together. Then I edit it, for all the good that does us, wink wink :)

Now I know that there aren't a lot of fans of Kuno, but I have a soft spot for him. Here is this guy who should have the world at his feet, he's good looking, rich, a skilled martial artist and smart in his own way, yet he's perceived by all who know him as being the school's clown. I find it sad that his entire family, father, sister and himself seem to have some kind of genetic flaw that gives them delusions of grandeur and makes them all act bizarre. It's also sad that two adolescent children live alone in a huge mansion with only a ninja to take care of them and they don't even have him in the manga. I feel that there's a lot about them that isn't being said, such as why is Kuno not in a private school like his sister? This seems strange to me. Both Kuno children seem sad and lonely to me, that's why I like to write them happy.

I hope this makes sense and that you will give our new story a chance.

Happy Reading, chapter two is being written as you read.

Obsidians a.k.a. Sid


End file.
